The Bond (Narufemsasu)
by Shawokey
Summary: Uchiha Sasuke, perempuan Alpha yang menolak takdirnya sebagai mate dari musuh bebuyutannya, Namikaze Naruto. Ia akan melakukan apapun untuk melepaskan ikatan itu. Bermain kucing-kucingan dengan mate nya di sekolah? Tak masalah baginya. Asalkan ia bisa lepas dari takdir yang menjeratnya. (CHAP 2 UPDATE BOS)
1. Chapter 1

**PROLOG**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Populasi penduduk Konohagakure didominasi oleh para _beta,_ kemudian _omega,_ dan yang paling sedikit adalah _alpha._ Walaupun jumlah _alpha_ lebih kecil dibandingkan jumlah _beta_ maupun _omega,_ merekalah yang banyak menduduki pemerintahan dan sektor-sektor penting lainnya. Hal ini dikarenakan kebanyakan _alpha_ memiliki kecerdasan di atas rata-rata, kewibawaan yang membuat mereka patut dihormati, paras yang rupawan, dan kelebihan-kelebihan lain yang membuat para _beta_ dan _omega_ beranggapan bahwa _alpha_ merupakan kalangan tertinggi. Tidak ada hukum tertulis terkait hal itu, hanya seolah-olah itu merupakan sebuah kebiasaan. Walaupun pada kenyataannya, tidak ada lagi diskriminasi seperti zaman dahulu. Bahkan, tidak sedikit _alpha_ yang bekerja kepada para _beta._

Perbedaan perihal kesetaraan status antara zaman sekarang dengan zaman dahulu memang cukup besar, akan tetapi aturan tentang hal pokok seperti _mate_ tetap sama. Ada beberapa hal yang perlu diperhatikan tentang _mate._

Seorang _alpha_ dapat memiliki _mate_ yang berstatus _alpha_ atau _omega._ Akan tetapi, _alpha_ wanita saat ini sudah tidak pernah ada. Bahkan tercatat _alpha_ wanita terakhir meninggal pada tahun 1872, bernama Kaguya Otsutsuki. Akan tetapi tidak menutup kemungkinan jika akan lahir wanita yang berstatus sebagai _alpha._ Apabila hal itu benar-benar terjadi, maka ikatan pasangan pria _alpha_ dengan wanita _alpha_ akan menjadi ikatan paling kuat diantara ikatan yang lainnya.

Seorang _beta_ dapat memiliki _mate_ dari kalangan _beta_ maupun _omega._

Semua _omega_ adalah wanita. Ia dapat berpasangan dengan _alpha_ maupun _beta._

Lalu, apa jadinya jika di abad ke 21 ini, muncul seorang wanita istimewa yang terlahir sebagai seorang _alpha_ , akan tetapi ia menolak takdirnya untuk berpasangan dengan _mate_ nya? Apakah ia berhasil menghancurkan ikatan diantara mereka? Kisah ini bermula di malam wanita istimewa itu menginjak usia yang ke 17 tahun. Malam dimana ia pada akhirnya mengetahui statusnya sebagai wanita _alpha_ dan malam dimana ia mengetahui siapa _mate_ yang akan menjadi pasangan hidup dan matinya.

* * *

 **THE BOND**

 **(Narufemsasu)**

 **By : Shawokey**

 **Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Cast :**

Namikaze Naruto : Pria _Alpha_ , putra tunggal dari pasangan Namikaze Minato dan Namikaze Kushina.

Uchiha Sasuke : Wanita _Alpha_ , putri bungsu dari pasangan Uchiha Fugaku dan Uchiha Mikoto.

Uchiha Itachi : Pria _Alpha_ , putra sulung dari pasangan Uchiha Fugaku dan Uchiha Mikoto.

Senju Tsunade : _Omega,_ dokter pribadi yang menangani Sasuke sejak kecil.

dll

Catatan :

Karakter Uchiha sangat _OOC_ karena sebenarnya cerita ini adalah cerita dengan pair lain yang juga sedang _on going._ Jadi mohon dimaklumi…


	2. Chapter 2

**THE BOND**

 **(Narufemsasu)**

 **By : Shawokey**

 **Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

CHAPTER 1

.

.

Sasuke menatap pantulan dirinya pada cermin besar di kamarnya. Sudah beberapa menit ia berdiri diam, tidak menghiraukan punggungnya yang terasa panas dan terbakar. Seharusnya ia panik. Siapa yang tidak akan panik ketika saat sedang tidur pulas-pulasnya di malam hari, tiba-tiba punggungmu terasa sangat panas? Entah kenapa, ia mempunyai firasat buruk atas apa yang terjadi padanya malam itu. Sasuke membalikkan badan, sehingga pantulan punggungnya yang terlihat di cermin. Kedua tangannya membuka seluruh kancing baju piama tidurnya. Dan kemudian, ia melepaskannya.

Sasuke sempat terkejut ketika mengetahui apa yang terjadi pada punggungnya, tetapi kemudian raut wajahnya kembali datar. Ia bahkan tersenyum, senyuman yang terlihat terpaksa, senyuman yang berusaha menguatkan dirinya untuk percaya bahwa saat itu hanya mimpi buruk. Kalaupun saat itu nyata, ia berusaha percaya bahwa ada seseorang yang membuat lelucon padanya. Lelucon yang luar biasa mengerikan hingga Sasuke bersumpah jika memang apa yang terjadi padanya adalah keisengan dari seseorang, ia tidak segan-segan akan memberikan pelajaran padanya.

Sungguh lelucon yang sama sekali tidak lucu ketika ia melihat di punggungnya tercetak jelas sebuah tato rubah berekor sembilan berwarna oranye yang memenuhi seluruh punggungnya dengan sebuah nama tertulis di bawahnya. Sebuah nama yang tidak ingin ia ingat seumur hidupnya.

"Sepertinya aku perlu mandi sekarang," ujar Sasuke. Ia akan membersihkannya sampai tak berbekas. Ia tidak sudi jika nama musuh besarnya tercetak di kulitnya.

* * *

Sudah hampir 5 menit Itachi mengetuk-ngetuk pintu kamar Sasuke. Tetapi tidak ada respon dari dalam.

"Sasu- _chan…_ Cepat buka! Perutku sudah keroncongan minta diisi! Sasuuuuu!" teriak Itachi.

"Apa kau mati?"

"Sasuuuu…"

PLAK

"Ouch! _Kaasan,_ mengapa kau memukul kepalaku?" protes Itachi. Mikoto mencibir, "Kau baru saja menyumpahi putri kesayanganku mati, bodoh!"

" _Kaasan,_ mengapa kau selalu membela Sasu- _chan_? Padahal setiap Sasu- _chan_ menyumpahiku, _Kaasan_ tidak pernah memukulnya, _Kaasan_ bahkan malah lebih keras menyumpahiku!" protes Itachi lagi. " _Kaasan_ tidak menyayangiku ya?" tanya Itachi pelan dengan memainkan ujung kemejanya.

Mikoto menghela nafas melihat tingkah putranya. 'Drama lagi-drama lagi…' entah Mikoto ngidam apa ketika mengandung Itachi hingga menjadi tukang drama. Sungguh, semua orang tahu jika Mikoto sangat menyayangi keluarganya, termasuk putra pertamanya itu, yang cukup _absurd_ – _kalau boleh ditambahkan._ Itachi adalah tipe orang yang _cool_ jika di luar rumah. Tetapi jika sedang bersama keluarganya, maka sifat aslinya muncul.

" _Kaasan_ pernah bermimpi kalau memukul kepalamu setiap hari adalah cara untuk mengurangi kebodohanmu. _Eits-_ jangan berbicara apa-apa lagi. _Kaasan_ mau membangunkan putri kesayangan _Kaasan._ "

"Sasu sayang."

Mikoto melihat Itachi mencibir, tetapi Mikoto tidak menghiraukannya, "Sasu- _chan_ sayang!" kali ini Itachi yang berbicara dengan nada mengejek.

Lagi-lagi tidak ada jawaban. Mikoto dan Itachi menjadi khawatir.

"Ambil palu atau apapun untuk membuka pintu. Seingatku kunci cadangan kamar Sasuke hilang," perintah Mikoto.

"Mengapa tidak didobrak saja!"

"Kau pikir pintu ini seperti di drama-drama yang terbuat dari triplek? Pintu di rumah ini terbuat dari kayu berkualitas paling bagus, bodoh! Bahkan sampai bahumu remuk pun pintu ini tidak akan terbuka!" sembur Mikoto.

"Panggil Fugaku juga!" perintah Mikoto. Itachi mengangguk.

* * *

BRAK!

BRAK!

BRAK!

Fugaku mengayunkan kapak ke pintu kamar Sasuke. Ketiganya segera masuk. Mereka bertiga terkejut, bukan karena Sasuke tetapi karena bau yang sangat wangi dan menggiurkan langsung menguar setelah kamar Sasuke terbuka. Secara tidak sadar bola mata Fugaku dan Itachi berubah menjadi warna merah, mata para _alpha_ ketika mencium bau feromon yang menggiurkan.

PLAK!

PLAK!

Mikoto menggeplak kepala suami dan anaknya. "Ini bukan waktunya untuk tergoda, bodoh!" Keduanya tersadar. "SIAL!" umpat Fugaku. "Dimana Sasuke?" tanya Fugaku dengan panik. Itachi dan Mikoto yang mendengar kucuran air sontak berlari ke arah kamar mandi. Itachi mengetuk pintu kamar mandi dan memanggil-manggil Sasuke, tetapi tidak ada jawaban dari dalam. Itachi segera mendobrak pintu kamar mandi.

"Sasuke!" teriak Mikoto panik. Yang mereka temukan adalah Sasuke yang pingsan di bawah kucuran air _shower._ Fugaku segera menggendong Sasuke dan membaringkannya ke tempat tidur. "Itachi, telepon Tsunadel! Suruh dia datang cepat!" perintah Fugaku. Mikoto kemudian segera mengganti baju basah Sasuke dengan baju kering kemudian menyelimuti tubuh putri nya yang sangat pucat dan dingin.

"Apa kau melihatnya?" tanya Fugaku lirih pada Mikoto sesaat setelah Itachi keluar kamar. Mikoto mengangguk. "Lambang keluarga Namikaze di punggungnya. Itu kan yang kau maksud?" jawab Mikoto tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari Sasuke. "Dari sekian laki-laki di dunia ini, mengapa harus Namikaze Naruto yang menjadi _mate_ Sasuke?" tanya Mikoto lirih. Fugaku terdiam. 'Ini tidak akan mudah,' batin Fugaku.

* * *

"Bagaimana keadaan Sasuke, Tsunade?" tanya Mikoto setelah Tsunade, dokter yang memang menangani Sasuke sejak kecil selesai melakukan pemeriksaan.

"Sasuke demam, sepertinya tadi malam ia mengalami 'mimpi atau sejenisnya' sehingga feromon yang keluar dari tubuhnya semakin pekat. Aku sudah menyuntikkan _suppressant_ untuk meredam feromonnya. Dia hanya perlu istirahat yang cukup," ujar Tsunade.

"Tetapi ada hal yang penting yang harus kusampaikan kepada kalian. Bagaimana kalau kita membicarakan ini di ruang tamu. Biarkan Sasuke istirahat," lanjut Tsunade. Fugaku, Mikoto, dan Itachi mengangguk setuju.

* * *

"Baiklah, apa yang ingin kau bicarakan, Tsunade?" tanya Fugaku setelah mereka duduk di ruang tamu.

"Kalian pasti sudah tahu siapa _mate_ Sasuke?" tanya Tsunade. Fugaku dan Mikoto mengangguk, Itachi terlihat bingung, "Kalian sudah tahu _mate_ Sasuke? Siapa?" tanya Itachi.

"Namikaze Naruto. _Mate_ Sasuke adalah Namikaze Naruto," jawab Tsunade. Kedua bola mata Itachi membesar, ia sungguh terkejut dengan fakta yang baru saja ia dengar.

"Namikaze Naruto yang itu?" tanya Itachi tidak percaya sambil menatap Mikoto, menuntut penjelasan. Mikoto mengangguk, "Iya, orang yang paling dibenci Sasuke."

Baik Fugaku, Mikoto, dan Itachi sangat khawatir dengan perasaan Sasuke setelah ini. Apa yang dilakukan Sasuke tadi malam bisa jadi adalah sebuah kefrustasian Sasuke atas takdir yang harus Sasuke jalani. Mereka bertiga berusaha menepis kuat-kuat pikiran buruk tentang apa yang terjadi pada Sasuke kedepannya. Mereka yakin, Sasuke adalah perempuan yang kuat.

Tsunade sebagai dokter Sasuke sejak kecil pun tahu bagaimana bencinya Sasuke pada Naruto. Naruto lah yang membuat kehidupan masa kecil Sasuke menjadi sangat berantakan dan Naruto lah yang membuat Sasuke memutuskan untuk melanjutkan sekolah menengah pertamanya di Sunagakure. Dan baru seminggu Sasuke kembali ke Konoha, Sasuke malah dihadapkan pada kenyataan bahwa Namikaze Naruto adalah _mate_ nya.

"Lalu apa yang harus kami lakukan, Tsunade. Sasuke tidak bisa lepas dari takdirnya sebagai _omega_. Dia tidak bisa lepas dari Naruto," ujar Fugaku.

"Tidak Fugaku. Dia bisa lepas," jawab Tsunade.

Fugaku, Mikoto, dan Itachi menyernyit heran. Bagaimana mungkin bisa lepas? Seorang _omega_ harus menerima _alpha_ nya, jika tidak omega itu akan mati. Itulah yang mereka pikirkan.

"Tsunade, kau jangan bicara omong kosong. Dia-"

"Dia bisa lepas dari takdirnya karena dia bukan _omega_ ," ujar Tsunade memotong Fugaku.

"Karena Uchiha Sasuke adalah seorang _alpha_ ," lanjut Tsunade.

Hening.

Baik Itachi maupun kedua orang tuanya tidak bisa menyembunyikan keterkejutan mereka. Sasuke memang memiliki paras yang sangat rupawan dan suara yang dalam nan indah hingga Itachi berani bertaruh jika tidak ada satupun perempuan yang dapat mengalahkan kesempurnaan yang dimiliki Sasuke. Tetapi pikir Itachi Sasuke tetaplah seorang _omega._ Kenyataannya, Sasuke adalah seorang _alpha._

"Tsunade, itu tidak mungkin. Sudah lama wanita _alpha_ tidak dilahirkan di dunia ini. Lagipula kami tidak ada hubungan darah dengan Kaguya. Dan bagaimana kau bisa berpikir bahwa Sasuke adalah seorang _omega_ padahal kau hanya melakukan pemeriksaan biasa?" tanya Mikoto.

"Mikoto, Aku memiliki ketertarikan tentang hal-hal yang menyangkut wanita _alpha._ Selama ini aku melakukan penelitian kecil tentang hal itu. Aku memang tidak bisa memberikan bukti yang jelas saat ini sebelum aku melakukan pemeriksaan lebih lanjut. Tetapi yang membuatku yakin adalah tanda di punggungnya karena di dalam sejarah dituliskan bahwa Kaguya juga mengalami hal itu. Tidak perlu memiliki hubungan darah untuk ditakdirkan sebagai seorang _alpha_ ," jawab Tsunade.

"Bisa saja itu hanyalah pertanda seorang _omega_ untuk mengetahui siapa _mate_ nya. Seperti aku dulu ketika memimpikan Fugaku," ujar Mikoto yang masih belum percaya dengan apa yang dikatakan Tsunade.

"Itu adalah perkara yang berbeda, Mikoto. Seorang _omega_ mengetahui siapa _mate_ nya bisa dari bau, mimpi, atau cara lain tetapi masih terkesan samar. Ketika kau bermimpi tentang Fugaku, apakah kau melihat secara jelas wajah Fugaku?" Mikoto menggeleng.

"Aku mengetahui Jiraya sebagai _mate_ ku pun butuh waktu beberapa minggu sejak pertama kali aku tertarik pada bau feromonnya. Begitu pula dengan _omega-omega_ yang lain. Tetapi tidak untuk seorang _alpha_. Wanita _alpha_ akan secara jelas mengetahui siapa _mate_ nya karena akan ada tanda seperti yang terjadi pada Sasuke. Sedangkan _mate_ dari wanita _alpha_ tersebut mengetahui bahwa ia adalah _mate_ nya dari bau nya. Artinya, jika Naruto mencium bau Sasuke sekali saja, aku yakin Naruto akan langsung tahu jika Sasuke adalah _mate_ nya," jelas Tsunade.

Mereka bertiga terdiam. Apa yang dikatakan oleh Tsunade sangat masuk akal. Tsunade adalah salah satu orang kepercayaan keluarga Uchiha dan mereka yakin bahwa penjelasan Tsunade bukanlah sekadar bualan.

"Tadi kau berkata jika Sasuke dapat lepas dari takdirnya karena dia adalah seorang _alpha._ Apakah itu berarti Sasuke dapat lari dari Naruto?" tanya Fugaku.

Tsunade mengangguk, "Ya.. Tetapi aku akan menjelaskan hal itu nanti. Aku akan melakukan pemeriksaan lebih lanjut dulu tentang status Sasuke."

Tsunade cukup lama diam hingga kemudian ia melanjutkan, "Tetapi yang aku tahu, ikatan antar _alpha_ adalah yang paling kuat. Jika Sasuke tetap pada jalannya untuk menjadi _mate_ Naruto, maka mereka akan menjadi pasangan sehidup semati. Ketika salah satu diantara mereka mati, maka pasangannya pun akan mati. Tetapi jika Sasuke memutuskan untuk melepaskan ikatan itu, maka ia tidak bisa menyambungkannya kembali. Kuharap kalian memikirkan ini baik-baik," dan setelah mengatakan hal itu, Tsunade undur diri.

* * *

Itachi menatap wajah adiknya yang masih terlihat pucat. Adiknya yang cantik, adiknya yang menggemaskan, adiknya yang cerewet, dan adiknya yang terbaring lemah dan terlihat begitu rapuh. Sungguh, hal yang paling ia benci di dalam hidupnya adalah melihat ia tak bisa berbuat apa-apa untuk Sasuke.

Ia masih ingat ketika kecil adiknya juga sering sakit-sakitan hingga ayahnya menjadikan Tsunade sebagai dokter pribadi Sasuke. Masih segar di kepala Itachi hari-hari menyenangkan bersama Sasuke ketika kecil, seolah-olah baru terjadi kemarin. Termasuk hari dimana Sasuke mulai membicarakan Naruto.

 _ **FLASHBACK (Itachi dan Sasuke masih di Sekolah Dasar)**_

 _Itachi kecil sudah menduga jika adiknya akan tumbuh menjadi perempuan yang cantik. Sebagai kakak, ia tidak bisa menahan rasa gemasnya setiap melihat adiknya tersenyum. Senyuman adiknya memang sangat indah, lucu, dan menenangkan sehingga orang-orang disekitar adiknya berusaha untuk dapat melihat selalu senyuman itu. Ketika adiknya tersenyum atau tertawa, secara otomatis orang-orang di sekitarnya pun ikut melakukannya._

 _Itachi dan Sasuke kecil hidup di lingkungan yang penuh dengan kasih sayang. Curahan kasih sayang selalu mereka dapatkan dari keluarga maupun dari sahabat-sahabat mereka. Akan tetapi, Sasuke termasuk anak yang ceroboh. Ia bisa jatuh di jalan yang datar, sering tersandung batu, dan terpeleset yang membuat orang-orang di sekitarnya selalu menjaganya kemanapun ia pergi. Namun itu bukanlah apa-apa, entah apa yang terjadi, adiknya sering mengalami sakit pada dada kirinya, tepat dimana jantungnya berada._

 _Bukan sakit biasa, karena para dokter pun tidak mengetahui apa penyakit yang diderita adiknya. Sudah banyak dokter yang memeriksa, tetapi semua mengatakan jika adiknya baik-baik saja. Ayah dan ibu mereka sempat frustasi, bingung atas apa yang menimpa Sasuke sedangkan Itachi kecil pun hanya bisa berdoa setiap malam agar adik kecilnya akan selalu baik-baik saja._

 _Itachi memang merasa kasihan ketika melihat Sasuke kecil ketika di sekolah dasar hanya bisa melihat teman-temannya bermain di taman sedangkan adiknya hanya duduk melihat dengan ditemani oleh dirinya sambil minum susu coklat kesukaan mereka. Sasuke memang tidak diperbolehkan untuk melakukan sesuatu yang membuatnya lelah, mengingat Sasuke kecil sering sekali masuk UKS karena mendadak jantungnya sakit._

 _Hingga pada suatu hari ketika Sasuke duduk di kelas 3 Sekolah Dasar, Itachi menyadari jika Sasuke tidak pernah lagi masuk UKS._

" _Itachi-nii sangat senang melihat Sasu-chan sembuh. Hampir satu bulan ini Sasu-chan tidak pernah masuk UKS lagi. Jangan sakit lagi ya," ujar Itachi sambil menepuk-nepuk kepala Sasuke yang saat itu baru selesai mengikuti jam olahraga._

 _Sasuke mengangguk senang, "Iya Itachi nii-chan. Aku senang bisa bermain dengan teman-teman. Tetapi Niichan…. Aku benci. Aku benci pada anak itu.. Ia lagi-lagi menggangguku. Aku benar-benar ingin menghajarnya. Ia benar-benar menyebalkan! Aku sangat berharap dia jatuh ke jurang dan mati!"_

" _Hush! Sasu-chan tidak boleh berbicara seperti itu. Tousan, Kaasan, dan Itachi-nii tidak pernah mengajari Sasu-chan berbicara kasar seperti itu. Kami akan sedih jika mendengar Sasu-chan berbicara seperti itu," ujar Itachi kecil._

" _Habisnya dia jahat…" Sasuke menggerutu kemudian menceritakan tentang keburukan temannya itu._

 _Itachi kecil hanya tersenyum ketika mendengar adiknya bercerita. Rutinitas nya di sekolah untuk menemani Sasuke di UKS telah berubah menjadi tempat curhat adiknya. Sekitar satu bulan yang lalu, ada anak baru di kelas Sasuke. Anak baru yang menurut Sasuke sangat menyebalkan. Hampir setiap hari Sasuke mempunyai hal-hal yang bisa diceritakan tentang anak baru itu. Dari ekspresi Sasuke, Itachi tahu jika adiknya benar-benar membenci anak itu. Itachi pun tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa. Dia hanya anak kecil yang masih suka bermain. Tetapi yang Itachi ingat sampai ia dewasa adalah bahwa anak yang diceritakan oleh Sasuke bernama Namikaze Naruto._

 **FLASHBACK END**

* * *

Mikoto yang saat itu sedang ingin memanggil Itachi untuk makan malam dikejutkan dengan Sasuke yang sedang menonton televisi di ruang keluarga.

"Ya Tuhan, Sasuke! Kau seharusnya masih istirahat di kamar, sayang…" seru Mikoto yang kemudian duduk di samping Sasuke.

"Aku juga lapar, Kaasan," rajuk Sasuke dengan nada manja seperi biasa membuat Mikoto tersenyum lega.

"Kaasan kan dapat mengantarkan makan malammu ke kamar," ujar Mikoto. Sasuke menggeleng. "Aku ingin makan malam bersama kalian. Itachi- _nii_ masih di kamarnya?" tanya Sasuke yang dibalas dengan anggukan Mikoto.

"Aku akan memanggil Itachi- _nii_ ," ujar Sasuke.

"Tapi-" Mikoto ingin mencegahnya tetapi Sasuke sudah berlari menuju kamar Itachi.

* * *

" _Niichan_! Ayo makan malam! Sasu sudah lapar!"

Sasuke mendengar suara gedebuk dari dalam, tak lama kemudian pintu kamar terbuka, "Sasuke! Kenapa kau-"

"Jangan bilang kalau aku harus istirahat! Aku sudah lelah seharian tidur di kamar. Lebih baik kita segera turun karena aku sudah sangat lapar," pinta Sasuke.

"Baiklah. Tetapi _Niichan_ akan menggendongmu. Dan jangan membantah!" perintah Itachi yang kemudian mengambil posisi jongkok agar Sasuke naik ke punggungnya.

"Baiklah," ujar Sasuke kemudian.

* * *

Makan malam hari itu adalah makan malam paling tenang bagi Sasuke. Biasanya kakaknya akan membicarakan sesuatu yang tidak penting. Tetapi malam itu, Sasuke bisa mendengar suara nafasnya sendiri. Kesunyian itu bertahan hingga makan malam selesai.

"Sasuke, malam ini ada sesuatu yang harus dibicarakan dengan Tsunade. Akan lebih baik jika kau ikut dalam pembicaraan ini. Tetapi jika kau masih lelah, kau bisa istirahat di kamar," ujar Mikoto.

"Aku ikut. Tetapi _please, Kaasan._ Jangan terlalu serius! Sejak tadi aku berusaha menahan tawaku melihat _Niichan_ bodohku ini memasang wajah seperti sedang sakit perut," ejek Sasuke yang dibalas dengan delikan tajam dari Itachi.

"Kau… Kau tidak apa-apa kan sayang?" tanya Mikoto sedikit takut.

Sasuke mengangguk mantap. "Aku baik-baik saja. Tidak ada gunanya untuk meratapi apa yang terjadi padaku saat ini. Lagipula aku sudah kapok tidur di bawah guyuran _shower._ Hahaha…" Baik Mikoto maupun Itachi juga ikut tertawa mendengarnya. Mereka lega ketika melihat Sasuke tertawa. Walaupun di dalam hati mereka, ada keyakinan jika Sasuke sedang tidak baik-baik saja.

* * *

"Baiklah, apa yang ingin kau sampaikan, Tsunade?" Fugaku membuka pembicaraan. Saat itu seluruh keluarga Kim telah duduk di ruang tamu bersama Kim Tsunade.

"Yang pertama, aku akan memberitahukan hasil pemeriksaan tentang status Sasuke. Sasuke positif adalah seorang _alpha,_ " jelas Tsunade. Semua nya hanya diam mendengarkan. Lagipula di dalam pikiran mereka sudah meyakini jika Sasuke adalah _alpha,_ jadi fakta itu tidak lagi mengejutkan bagi mereka.

"Yang kedua, aku ingin menanyakan sesuatu kepadamu, Sasuke. Apakah kau bersedia untuk menjadi _mate_ dari Namikaze Naruto?" tanya Tsunade yang langsung mendapatkan gelengan dari Sasuke. Sasuke pun tak mengucapkan sepatah katapun.

"Sebagai seorang wanita _alpha,_ ada cara untuk lepas dari _mate_ mu dan mencari pria lain untuk kau jadikan pasanganmu. Tetapi, sekali kau melepas _mate_ mu maka kau tidak bisa bersamanya lagi. Apa kau yakin dengan putusanmu, Sasuke?" Sasuke mengangguk. Ia sudah malas untuk mendengar basa-basi dari Tsunade. Akan lebih baik baginya jika Tsunade segera memberi tahu bagaimana cara agar dia bisa lepas dari _mate_ nya untuk selamanya.

Tsunade mengeluarkan sebuah botol dari tasnya dan meletakkannya di atas meja, "Ini adalah _suppressant_ khusus untuk menekan feromonmu hingga kau sama sekali tidak mengeluarkan feromon. Pada intinya, kau tidak akan berbau apapun.

Sasuke mengambil botol berisi _suppressant_ itu. Dari luar tampak terlihat bahwa itu obat sakit kepala. "Aku menggunakan botol obat sakit kepala untuk menyamarkan bahwa di dalamnya adalah _suppressant._ Itu adalah _suppressant_ yang biasanya digunakan oleh para _omega_ tetapi dengan dosis yang lebih tinggi. Kau harus meminumnya setidaknya 5 jam sekali. Jika kau terlambat minum sedetikpun, maka bau feromonmu akan keluar. Jadi berhati-hatilah!" jelas Tsunade.

"Maksudmu aku harus menghabiskan seumur hidupku dengan meminum obat ini agar dia tidak pernah mencium feromonku?" tanya Sasuke sarkastik.

"Tidak Sasuke. Cukup 1 bulan saja atau lebih tepatnya sampai bulan purnama di bulan yang akan datang, kau tidak ditandai oleh _mate_ mu, maka kau bisa lepas dari takdirmu. Kau bisa lepas dari Namikaze Naruto," jawab Tsunade. Sasuke menatap botol obat di tangannya. Tanpa pikir panjang Sasuke mengangguk.

"Lalu bagaimana dengan sekolah Sasuke? Kita sudah mendaftarkan Sasuke untuk masuk di sekolah yang sama dengan Itachi. Padahal Naruto juga bersekolah di sekolah itu. Apa perlu kita memindahkan Sasuke ke sekolah lain?" tanya Mikoto.

"Aku rasa itu tidak perlu dilakukan, Mikoto. Biarkan Sasuke melanjutkan sekolahnya di sekolah itu. Lagipula ada Itachi. Aku juga bisa meminta tolong Asuma dan staff guru kenalanku untuk turut serta menjaga Sasuke. Sekolah ini adalah sekolah terbaik di Korea dan aku tidak akan rela jika putriku bersekolah di sekolah lain yang memilliki banyak preman. Itu akan lebih berbahaya untuk Sasuke," jawab Fugaku. Itachi mengangguk setuju.

Sasuke pun mengangguk setuju. Tidak ada gunanya melarikan diri. Ia akan menghadapi semuanya. Lagipula bukankah menyenangkan bermain kucing-kucingan dengan _mate_ tersayangnya nanti di sekolah?

 **TBC**

Halooo..

Aku kembali setelah sekian lama tidak _update_ cerita di ffn. Maaf ya karena banyak ff yang terbengkalai. Aku tidak akan menjabarkan alasan-alasan pembenar yang tidak jelas karena kupikir itu tidak penting. Aku salah dan aku minta maaf sebesar-besarnya. Dan untuk cerita ini mungkin hanya sekadar selingan aja. Karena memang cerita ini yang langsung muncul di otakku.

Insya Allah aku akan meneruskan yang ff berjudul _Muka Dua_ duluuu…


	3. Chapter 2 (REVISI CHAPTER 1)

**THE BOND (Revisi)  
**

 **(Narufemsasu)**

 **By : Shawokey**

 **Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

CHAPTER 1

.

.

Sasuke menatap pantulan dirinya pada cermin besar di kamarnya. Sudah beberapa menit ia berdiri diam, tidak menghiraukan punggungnya yang terasa panas dan terbakar. Seharusnya ia panik. Siapa yang tidak akan panik ketika saat sedang tidur pulas-pulasnya di malam hari, tiba-tiba punggungmu terasa sangat panas? Entah kenapa, ia mempunyai firasat buruk atas apa yang terjadi padanya malam itu. Sasuke membalikkan badan, sehingga pantulan punggungnya yang terlihat di cermin. Kedua tangannya membuka seluruh kancing baju piama tidurnya. Dan kemudian, ia melepaskannya.

Sasuke sempat terkejut ketika mengetahui apa yang terjadi pada punggungnya, tetapi kemudian raut wajahnya kembali datar. Ia bahkan tersenyum, senyuman yang terlihat terpaksa, senyuman yang berusaha menguatkan dirinya untuk percaya bahwa saat itu hanya mimpi buruk. Kalaupun saat itu nyata, ia berusaha percaya bahwa ada seseorang yang membuat lelucon padanya. Lelucon yang luar biasa mengerikan hingga Sasuke bersumpah jika memang apa yang terjadi padanya adalah keisengan dari seseorang, ia tidak segan-segan akan memberikan pelajaran padanya.

Sungguh lelucon yang sama sekali tidak lucu ketika ia melihat di punggungnya tercetak jelas sebuah tato rubah berekor sembilan berwarna oranye yang memenuhi seluruh punggungnya dengan sebuah nama tertulis di bawahnya. Sebuah nama yang tidak ingin ia ingat seumur hidupnya.

"Sepertinya aku perlu mandi sekarang," ujar Sasuke. Ia akan membersihkannya sampai tak berbekas. Ia tidak sudi jika nama musuh besarnya tercetak di kulitnya.

* * *

Sudah hampir 5 menit Itachi mengetuk-ngetuk pintu kamar Sasuke. Tetapi tidak ada respon dari dalam.

"Sasu- _chan…_ Cepat buka! Perutku sudah keroncongan minta diisi! Sasuuuuu!" teriak Itachi.

"Apa kau mati?"

"Sasuuuu…"

PLAK

"Ouch! _Kaasan,_ mengapa kau memukul kepalaku?" protes Itachi. Mikoto mencibir, "Kau baru saja menyumpahi putri kesayanganku mati, bodoh!"

" _Kaasan,_ mengapa kau selalu membela Sasu- _chan_? Padahal setiap Sasu- _chan_ menyumpahiku, _Kaasan_ tidak pernah memukulnya, _Kaasan_ bahkan malah lebih keras menyumpahiku!" protes Itachi lagi. " _Kaasan_ tidak menyayangiku ya?" tanya Itachi pelan dengan memainkan ujung kemejanya.

Mikoto menghela nafas melihat tingkah putranya. 'Drama lagi-drama lagi…' entah Mikoto ngidam apa ketika mengandung Itachi hingga menjadi tukang drama. Sungguh, semua orang tahu jika Mikoto sangat menyayangi keluarganya, termasuk putra pertamanya itu, yang cukup _absurd_ – _kalau boleh ditambahkan._ Itachi adalah tipe orang yang _cool_ jika di luar rumah. Tetapi jika sedang bersama keluarganya, maka sifat aslinya muncul.

" _Kaasan_ pernah bermimpi kalau memukul kepalamu setiap hari adalah cara untuk mengurangi kebodohanmu. _Eits-_ jangan berbicara apa-apa lagi. _Kaasan_ mau membangunkan putri kesayangan _Kaasan._ "

"Sasu sayang."

Mikoto melihat Itachi mencibir, tetapi Mikoto tidak menghiraukannya, "Sasu- _chan_ sayang!" kali ini Itachi yang berbicara dengan nada mengejek.

Lagi-lagi tidak ada jawaban. Mikoto dan Itachi menjadi khawatir.

"Ambil palu atau apapun untuk membuka pintu. Seingatku kunci cadangan kamar Sasuke hilang," perintah Mikoto.

"Mengapa tidak didobrak saja!"

"Kau pikir pintu ini seperti di drama-drama yang terbuat dari triplek? Pintu di rumah ini terbuat dari kayu berkualitas paling bagus, bodoh! Bahkan sampai bahumu remuk pun pintu ini tidak akan terbuka!" sembur Mikoto.

"Panggil Fugaku juga!" perintah Mikoto. Itachi mengangguk.

* * *

BRAK!

BRAK!

BRAK!

Fugaku mengayunkan kapak ke pintu kamar Sasuke. Ketiganya segera masuk. Mereka bertiga terkejut, bukan karena Sasuke tetapi karena bau yang sangat wangi dan menggiurkan langsung menguar setelah kamar Sasuke terbuka. Secara tidak sadar bola mata Fugaku dan Itachi berubah menjadi warna merah, mata para _alpha_ ketika mencium bau feromon yang menggiurkan.

PLAK!

PLAK!

Mikoto menggeplak kepala suami dan anaknya. "Ini bukan waktunya untuk tergoda, bodoh!" Keduanya tersadar. "SIAL!" umpat Fugaku. "Dimana Sasuke?" tanya Fugaku dengan panik. Itachi dan Mikoto yang mendengar kucuran air sontak berlari ke arah kamar mandi. Itachi mengetuk pintu kamar mandi dan memanggil-manggil Sasuke, tetapi tidak ada jawaban dari dalam. Itachi segera mendobrak pintu kamar mandi.

"Sasuke!" teriak Mikoto panik. Yang mereka temukan adalah Sasuke yang pingsan di bawah kucuran air _shower._ Fugaku segera menggendong Sasuke dan membaringkannya ke tempat tidur. "Itachi, telepon Tsunadel! Suruh dia datang cepat!" perintah Fugaku. Mikoto kemudian segera mengganti baju basah Sasuke dengan baju kering kemudian menyelimuti tubuh putri nya yang sangat pucat dan dingin.

"Apa kau melihatnya?" tanya Fugaku lirih pada Mikoto sesaat setelah Itachi keluar kamar. Mikoto mengangguk. "Lambang keluarga Namikaze di punggungnya. Itu kan yang kau maksud?" jawab Mikoto tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari Sasuke. "Dari sekian laki-laki di dunia ini, mengapa harus Namikaze Naruto yang menjadi _mate_ Sasuke?" tanya Mikoto lirih. Fugaku terdiam. 'Ini tidak akan mudah,' batin Fugaku.

* * *

"Bagaimana keadaan Sasuke, Tsunade?" tanya Mikoto setelah Tsunade, dokter yang memang menangani Sasuke sejak kecil selesai melakukan pemeriksaan.

"Sasuke demam, sepertinya tadi malam ia mengalami 'mimpi atau sejenisnya' sehingga feromon yang keluar dari tubuhnya semakin pekat. Aku sudah menyuntikkan _suppressant_ untuk meredam feromonnya. Dia hanya perlu istirahat yang cukup," ujar Tsunade.

"Tetapi ada hal yang penting yang harus kusampaikan kepada kalian. Bagaimana kalau kita membicarakan ini di ruang tamu. Biarkan Sasuke istirahat," lanjut Tsunade. Fugaku, Mikoto, dan Itachi mengangguk setuju.

* * *

"Baiklah, apa yang ingin kau bicarakan, Tsunade?" tanya Fugaku setelah mereka duduk di ruang tamu.

"Kalian pasti sudah tahu siapa _mate_ Sasuke?" tanya Tsunade. Fugaku dan Mikoto mengangguk, Itachi terlihat bingung, "Kalian sudah tahu _mate_ Sasuke? Siapa?" tanya Itachi.

"Namikaze Naruto. _Mate_ Sasuke adalah Namikaze Naruto," jawab Tsunade. Kedua bola mata Itachi membesar, ia sungguh terkejut dengan fakta yang baru saja ia dengar.

"Namikaze Naruto yang itu?" tanya Itachi tidak percaya sambil menatap Mikoto, menuntut penjelasan. Mikoto mengangguk, "Iya, orang yang paling dibenci Sasuke."

Baik Fugaku, Mikoto, dan Itachi sangat khawatir dengan perasaan Sasuke setelah ini. Apa yang dilakukan Sasuke tadi malam bisa jadi adalah sebuah kefrustasian Sasuke atas takdir yang harus Sasuke jalani. Mereka bertiga berusaha menepis kuat-kuat pikiran buruk tentang apa yang terjadi pada Sasuke kedepannya. Mereka yakin, Sasuke adalah perempuan yang kuat.

Tsunade sebagai dokter Sasuke sejak kecil pun tahu bagaimana bencinya Sasuke pada Naruto. Naruto lah yang membuat kehidupan masa kecil Sasuke menjadi sangat berantakan dan Naruto lah yang membuat Sasuke memutuskan untuk melanjutkan sekolah menengah pertamanya di Korea. Dan baru seminggu Sasuke kembali ke Jepang, Sasuke malah dihadapkan pada kenyataan bahwa Namikaze Naruto adalah _mate_ nya.

"Lalu apa yang harus kami lakukan, Tsunade. Sasuke tidak bisa lepas dari takdirnya sebagai _omega_. Dia tidak bisa lepas dari Naruto," ujar Fugaku.

"Tidak Fugaku. Dia bisa lepas," jawab Tsunade.

Fugaku, Mikoto, dan Itachi menyernyit heran. Bagaimana mungkin bisa lepas? Seorang _omega_ harus menerima _alpha_ nya, jika tidak omega itu akan mati. Itulah yang mereka pikirkan.

"Tsunade, kau jangan bicara omong kosong. Dia-"

"Dia bisa lepas dari takdirnya karena dia bukan _omega_ ," ujar Tsunade memotong Fugaku.

"Karena Uchiha Sasuke adalah seorang _alpha_ ," lanjut Tsunade.

Hening.

Baik Itachi maupun kedua orang tuanya tidak bisa menyembunyikan keterkejutan mereka. Sasuke memang memiliki paras yang sangat rupawan dan suara yang dalam nan indah hingga Itachi berani bertaruh jika tidak ada satupun perempuan yang dapat mengalahkan kesempurnaan yang dimiliki Sasuke. Tetapi pikir Itachi Sasuke tetaplah seorang _omega._ Kenyataannya, Sasuke adalah seorang _alpha._

"Tsunade, itu tidak mungkin. Sudah lama wanita _alpha_ tidak dilahirkan di dunia ini. Lagipula kami tidak ada hubungan darah dengan Kaguya. Dan bagaimana kau bisa berpikir bahwa Sasuke adalah seorang _omega_ padahal kau hanya melakukan pemeriksaan biasa?" tanya Mikoto.

"Mikoto, Aku memiliki ketertarikan tentang hal-hal yang menyangkut wanita _alpha._ Selama ini aku melakukan penelitian kecil tentang hal itu. Aku memang tidak bisa memberikan bukti yang jelas saat ini sebelum aku melakukan pemeriksaan lebih lanjut. Tetapi yang membuatku yakin adalah tanda di punggungnya karena di dalam sejarah dituliskan bahwa Kaguya juga mengalami hal itu. Tidak perlu memiliki hubungan darah untuk ditakdirkan sebagai seorang _alpha_ ," jawab Tsunade.

"Bisa saja itu hanyalah pertanda seorang _omega_ untuk mengetahui siapa _mate_ nya. Seperti aku dulu ketika memimpikan Fugaku," ujar Mikoto yang masih belum percaya dengan apa yang dikatakan Tsunade.

"Itu adalah perkara yang berbeda, Mikoto. Seorang _omega_ mengetahui siapa _mate_ nya bisa dari bau, mimpi, atau cara lain tetapi masih terkesan samar. Ketika kau bermimpi tentang Fugaku, apakah kau melihat secara jelas wajah Fugaku?" Mikoto menggeleng.

"Aku mengetahui Jiraya sebagai _mate_ ku pun butuh waktu beberapa minggu sejak pertama kali aku tertarik pada bau feromonnya. Begitu pula dengan _omega-omega_ yang lain. Tetapi tidak untuk seorang _alpha_. Wanita _alpha_ akan secara jelas mengetahui siapa _mate_ nya karena akan ada tanda seperti yang terjadi pada Sasuke. Sedangkan _mate_ dari wanita _alpha_ tersebut mengetahui bahwa ia adalah _mate_ nya dari bau nya. Artinya, jika Naruto mencium bau Sasuke sekali saja, aku yakin Naruto akan langsung tahu jika Sasuke adalah _mate_ nya," jelas Tsunade.

Mereka bertiga terdiam. Apa yang dikatakan oleh Tsunade sangat masuk akal. Tsunade adalah salah satu orang kepercayaan keluarga Uchiha dan mereka yakin bahwa penjelasan Tsunade bukanlah sekadar bualan.

"Tadi kau berkata jika Sasuke dapat lepas dari takdirnya karena dia adalah seorang _alpha._ Apakah itu berarti Sasuke dapat lari dari Naruto?" tanya Fugaku.

Tsunade mengangguk, "Ya.. Tetapi aku akan menjelaskan hal itu nanti. Aku akan melakukan pemeriksaan lebih lanjut dulu tentang status Sasuke."

Tsunade cukup lama diam hingga kemudian ia melanjutkan, "Tetapi yang aku tahu, ikatan antar _alpha_ adalah yang paling kuat. Jika Sasuke tetap pada jalannya untuk menjadi _mate_ Naruto, maka mereka akan menjadi pasangan sehidup semati. Ketika salah satu diantara mereka mati, maka pasangannya pun akan mati. Tetapi jika Sasuke memutuskan untuk melepaskan ikatan itu, maka ia tidak bisa menyambungkannya kembali. Kuharap kalian memikirkan ini baik-baik," dan setelah mengatakan hal itu, Tsunade undur diri.

* * *

Itachi menatap wajah adiknya yang masih terlihat pucat. Adiknya yang cantik, adiknya yang menggemaskan, adiknya yang cerewet, dan adiknya yang terbaring lemah dan terlihat begitu rapuh. Sungguh, hal yang paling ia benci di dalam hidupnya adalah melihat ia tak bisa berbuat apa-apa untuk Sasuke.

Ia masih ingat ketika kecil adiknya juga sering sakit-sakitan hingga ayahnya menjadikan Tsunade sebagai dokter pribadi Sasuke. Masih segar di kepala Itachi hari-hari menyenangkan bersama Sasuke ketika kecil, seolah-olah baru terjadi kemarin. Termasuk hari dimana Sasuke mulai membicarakan Naruto.

 _ **FLASHBACK (Itachi dan Sasuke masih di Sekolah Dasar)**_

 _Itachi kecil sudah menduga jika adiknya akan tumbuh menjadi perempuan yang cantik. Sebagai kakak, ia tidak bisa menahan rasa gemasnya setiap melihat adiknya tersenyum. Senyuman adiknya memang sangat indah, lucu, dan menenangkan sehingga orang-orang disekitar adiknya berusaha untuk dapat melihat selalu senyuman itu. Ketika adiknya tersenyum atau tertawa, secara otomatis orang-orang di sekitarnya pun ikut melakukannya._

 _Itachi dan Sasuke kecil hidup di lingkungan yang penuh dengan kasih sayang. Curahan kasih sayang selalu mereka dapatkan dari keluarga maupun dari sahabat-sahabat mereka. Akan tetapi, Sasuke termasuk anak yang ceroboh. Ia bisa jatuh di jalan yang datar, sering tersandung batu, dan terpeleset yang membuat orang-orang di sekitarnya selalu menjaganya kemanapun ia pergi. Namun itu bukanlah apa-apa, entah apa yang terjadi, adiknya sering mengalami sakit pada dada kirinya, tepat dimana jantungnya berada._

 _Bukan sakit biasa, karena para dokter pun tidak mengetahui apa penyakit yang diderita adiknya. Sudah banyak dokter yang memeriksa, tetapi semua mengatakan jika adiknya baik-baik saja. Ayah dan ibu mereka sempat frustasi, bingung atas apa yang menimpa Sasuke sedangkan Itachi kecil pun hanya bisa berdoa setiap malam agar adik kecilnya akan selalu baik-baik saja._

 _Itachi memang merasa kasihan ketika melihat Sasuke kecil ketika di sekolah dasar hanya bisa melihat teman-temannya bermain di taman sedangkan adiknya hanya duduk melihat dengan ditemani oleh dirinya sambil minum susu coklat kesukaan mereka. Sasuke memang tidak diperbolehkan untuk melakukan sesuatu yang membuatnya lelah, mengingat Sasuke kecil sering sekali masuk UKS karena mendadak jantungnya sakit._

 _Hingga pada suatu hari ketika Sasuke duduk di kelas 3 Sekolah Dasar, Itachi menyadari jika Sasuke tidak pernah lagi masuk UKS._

" _Itachi-nii sangat senang melihat Sasu-chan sembuh. Hampir satu bulan ini Sasu-chan tidak pernah masuk UKS lagi. Jangan sakit lagi ya," ujar Itachi sambil menepuk-nepuk kepala Sasuke yang saat itu baru selesai mengikuti jam olahraga._

 _Sasuke mengangguk senang, "Iya Itachi nii-chan. Aku senang bisa bermain dengan teman-teman. Tetapi Niichan…. Aku benci. Aku benci pada anak itu.. Ia lagi-lagi menggangguku. Aku benar-benar ingin menghajarnya. Ia benar-benar menyebalkan! Aku sangat berharap dia jatuh ke jurang dan mati!"_

" _Hush! Sasu-chan tidak boleh berbicara seperti itu. Tousan, Kaasan, dan Itachi-nii tidak pernah mengajari Sasu-chan berbicara kasar seperti itu. Kami akan sedih jika mendengar Sasu-chan berbicara seperti itu," ujar Itachi kecil._

" _Habisnya dia jahat…" Sasuke menggerutu kemudian menceritakan tentang keburukan temannya itu._

 _Itachi kecil hanya tersenyum ketika mendengar adiknya bercerita. Rutinitas nya di sekolah untuk menemani Sasuke di UKS telah berubah menjadi tempat curhat adiknya. Sekitar satu bulan yang lalu, ada anak baru di kelas Sasuke. Anak baru yang menurut Sasuke sangat menyebalkan. Hampir setiap hari Sasuke mempunyai hal-hal yang bisa diceritakan tentang anak baru itu. Dari ekspresi Sasuke, Itachi tahu jika adiknya benar-benar membenci anak itu. Itachi pun tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa. Dia hanya anak kecil yang masih suka bermain. Tetapi yang Itachi ingat sampai ia dewasa adalah bahwa anak yang diceritakan oleh Sasuke bernama Namikaze Naruto._

 **FLASHBACK END**

* * *

Mikoto yang saat itu sedang ingin memanggil Itachi untuk makan malam dikejutkan dengan Sasuke yang sedang menonton televisi di ruang keluarga.

"Ya Tuhan, Sasuke! Kau seharusnya masih istirahat di kamar, sayang…" seru Mikoto yang kemudian duduk di samping Sasuke.

"Aku juga lapar, Kaasan," rajuk Sasuke dengan nada manja seperi biasa membuat Mikoto tersenyum lega.

"Kaasan kan dapat mengantarkan makan malammu ke kamar," ujar Mikoto. Sasuke menggeleng. "Aku ingin makan malam bersama kalian. Itachi- _nii_ masih di kamarnya?" tanya Sasuke yang dibalas dengan anggukan Mikoto.

"Aku akan memanggil Itachi- _nii_ ," ujar Sasuke.

"Tapi-" Mikoto ingin mencegahnya tetapi Sasuke sudah berlari menuju kamar Itachi.

* * *

" _Niichan_! Ayo makan malam! Sasu sudah lapar!"

Sasuke mendengar suara gedebuk dari dalam, tak lama kemudian pintu kamar terbuka, "Sasuke! Kenapa kau-"

"Jangan bilang kalau aku harus istirahat! Aku sudah lelah seharian tidur di kamar. Lebih baik kita segera turun karena aku sudah sangat lapar," pinta Sasuke.

"Baiklah. Tetapi _Niichan_ akan menggendongmu. Dan jangan membantah!" perintah Itachi yang kemudian mengambil posisi jongkok agar Sasuke naik ke punggungnya.

"Baiklah," ujar Sasuke kemudian.

* * *

Makan malam hari itu adalah makan malam paling tenang bagi Sasuke. Biasanya kakaknya akan membicarakan sesuatu yang tidak penting. Tetapi malam itu, Sasuke bisa mendengar suara nafasnya sendiri. Kesunyian itu bertahan hingga makan malam selesai.

"Sasuke, malam ini ada sesuatu yang harus dibicarakan dengan Tsunade. Akan lebih baik jika kau ikut dalam pembicaraan ini. Tetapi jika kau masih lelah, kau bisa istirahat di kamar," ujar Mikoto.

"Aku ikut. Tetapi _please, Kaasan._ Jangan terlalu serius! Sejak tadi aku berusaha menahan tawaku melihat _Niichan_ bodohku ini memasang wajah seperti sedang sakit perut," ejek Sasuke yang dibalas dengan delikan tajam dari Itachi.

"Kau… Kau tidak apa-apa kan sayang?" tanya Mikoto sedikit takut.

Sasuke mengangguk mantap. "Aku baik-baik saja. Tidak ada gunanya untuk meratapi apa yang terjadi padaku saat ini. Lagipula aku sudah kapok tidur di bawah guyuran _shower._ Hahaha…" Baik Mikoto maupun Itachi juga ikut tertawa mendengarnya. Mereka lega ketika melihat Sasuke tertawa. Walaupun di dalam hati mereka, ada keyakinan jika Sasuke sedang tidak baik-baik saja.

* * *

"Baiklah, apa yang ingin kau sampaikan, Tsunade?" Fugaku membuka pembicaraan. Saat itu seluruh keluarga Kim telah duduk di ruang tamu bersama Senju Tsunade.

"Yang pertama, aku akan memberitahukan hasil pemeriksaan tentang status Sasuke. Sasuke positif adalah seorang _alpha,_ " jelas Tsunade. Semua nya hanya diam mendengarkan. Lagipula di dalam pikiran mereka sudah meyakini jika Sasuke adalah _alpha,_ jadi fakta itu tidak lagi mengejutkan bagi mereka.

"Yang kedua, aku ingin menanyakan sesuatu kepadamu, Sasuke. Apakah kau bersedia untuk menjadi _mate_ dari Namikaze Naruto?" tanya Tsunade yang langsung mendapatkan gelengan dari Sasuke. Sasuke pun tak mengucapkan sepatah katapun.

"Sebagai seorang wanita _alpha,_ ada cara untuk lepas dari _mate_ mu dan mencari pria lain untuk kau jadikan pasanganmu. Tetapi, sekali kau melepas _mate_ mu maka kau tidak bisa bersamanya lagi. Apa kau yakin dengan putusanmu, Sasuke?" Sasuke mengangguk. Ia sudah malas untuk mendengar basa-basi dari Tsunade. Akan lebih baik baginya jika Tsunade segera memberi tahu bagaimana cara agar dia bisa lepas dari _mate_ nya untuk selamanya.

Tsunade mengeluarkan sebuah botol dari tasnya dan meletakkannya di atas meja, "Ini adalah _suppressant_ khusus untuk menekan feromonmu hingga kau sama sekali tidak mengeluarkan feromon. Pada intinya, kau tidak akan berbau apapun.

Sasuke mengambil botol berisi _suppressant_ itu. Dari luar tampak terlihat bahwa itu obat sakit kepala. "Aku menggunakan botol obat sakit kepala untuk menyamarkan bahwa di dalamnya adalah _suppressant._ Itu adalah _suppressant_ yang biasanya digunakan oleh para _omega_ tetapi dengan dosis yang lebih tinggi. Kau harus meminumnya setidaknya 5 jam sekali. Jika kau terlambat minum sedetikpun, maka bau feromonmu akan keluar. Jadi berhati-hatilah!" jelas Tsunade.

"Maksudmu aku harus menghabiskan seumur hidupku dengan meminum obat ini agar dia tidak pernah mencium feromonku?" tanya Sasuke sarkastik.

"Tidak Sasuke. Cukup 1 bulan saja atau lebih tepatnya sampai bulan purnama di bulan yang akan datang, kau tidak ditandai oleh _mate_ mu, maka kau bisa lepas dari takdirmu. Kau bisa lepas dari Namikaze Naruto," jawab Tsunade. Sasuke menatap botol obat di tangannya. Tanpa pikir panjang Sasuke mengangguk.

"Lalu bagaimana dengan sekolah Sasuke? Kita sudah mendaftarkan Sasuke untuk masuk di sekolah yang sama dengan Itachi. Padahal Naruto juga bersekolah di sekolah itu. Apa perlu kita memindahkan Sasuke ke sekolah lain?" tanya Mikoto.

"Aku rasa itu tidak perlu dilakukan, Mikoto. Biarkan Sasuke melanjutkan sekolahnya di sekolah itu. Lagipula ada Itachi. Aku juga bisa meminta tolong Asuma dan staff guru kenalanku untuk turut serta menjaga Sasuke. Sekolah ini adalah sekolah terbaik di Jepang dan aku tidak akan rela jika putriku bersekolah di sekolah lain yang memilliki banyak preman. Itu akan lebih berbahaya untuk Sasuke," jawab Fugaku. Itachi mengangguk setuju.

Sasuke pun mengangguk setuju. Tidak ada gunanya melarikan diri. Ia akan menghadapi semuanya. Lagipula bukankah menyenangkan bermain kucing-kucingan dengan _mate_ tersayangnya nanti di sekolah?

 **TBC**

Halooo..

Ini ada revisi dari _chap 1_ yang ternyata banyak _typo._

Terima kasih atas koreksinya. Untuk balasan _review chap_ kemarin ada di _chap 2._ Terima kasih..


	4. Chapter 4

**THE BOND**

 **Chapter 2**

 **(Narufemsasu)**

 **By : Shawokey**

 **Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

* * *

Sasuke menatap pantulan dirinya di cermin. Dia merasa bahwa penampilannya tidak terlalu buruk mengingat pagi tadi ia terlambat bangun karena semalaman tidak bisa tidur. Ia pun hanya menyikat gigi dan mencuci muka. Lalu ditambah polesan sedikit _make up_ dan parfum. Dan tara… Uchiha Sasuke pun siap!

Bukan tanpa sebab Sasuke tidak bisa tidur. Bagaimana bisa tidur jika ia sibuk memikirkan apa yang akan terjadi hari ini dan hari-hari selanjutnya di Jepang? Jika boleh jujur, Sasuke lebih memilih untuk menyelesaikan sekolah menengah atasnya di Korea. Akan tetapi, ketika ia baru menginjak pertengahan kelas 2, orang tuanya memintanya untuk kembali. Sasuke awalnya menolak, tetapi orang tua dan kakaknya bersikeras membujuknya. Akhirnya Sasuke pun luluh dan kembali ke Jepang kemudian mendaftar di sekolah yang sama dengan kakaknya.

Sasuke sejak awal sudah tahu jika ia bersekolah di sekolah yang sama dengan Naruto. Tetapi ia tidak peduli. Ia bisa menghindar, tidak mengacuhkan, atau melakukan hal lain yang membuatnya tidak perlu berurusan dengan laki-laki berambut kuning itu. Lagipula Sasuke pun tidak mau jika masuk ke sekolah lain. Yang ia tahu, sekolah yang akan ia masuki adalah sekolah terbaik di Tokyo. Sasuke yakin jika ia bisa menyelesaikan sekolahnya dengan baik.

Akan tetapi keyakinan Sasuke mulai luntur setelah ia mengetahui bahwa Naruto adalah _mate_ nya. Ia tidak tahu cara kerja seorang _alpha, beta,_ atau _omega_ mendeteksi pasangannya. Ia berharap rencana Tsunade dengan menyuruhnya minum _suppressant_ dapat menekan feromonnya sehingga Naruto tidak mengetahui jika dirinya adalah _mate_ nya.

"Sasuuu! Ayo sarapan!" seru Itachi dari luar kamar.

"Ya, _niichan!_ " balas Sasuke sambil meraih tasnya di atas meja.

* * *

"Sasuke, kau benar-benar ingin naik bus?" tanya Itachi pada Sasuke setelah selesai sarapan.

"Ya, _niichan._ Aku tidak ingin orang-orang tahu jika aku adalah adikmu. Kudengar _niichan_ sangat terkenal di sekolah. Aku tidak ingin mendapatkan cipratan kepopuleranmu. _Niichan_ tahu sendiri kan kalau aku benci menjadi pusat perhatian?" ujar Sasuke.

Itachi ragu untuk menyanggupi keinginan Sasuke. Jika ia berpura-pura tidak mengenal Sasuke berarti ia tidak bisa melindungi Sasuke dengan bebas.

"Ayolah, _niichan._ Kau kan sudah setuju tadi malam," ujar Sasuke mengingatkan.

Itachi menepuk-nepuk kepala Sasuke, "Baiklah. Tetapi jika terjadi apa-apa padamu, kau harus segera menghubungi _niichan._ Mengerti!" pinta Itachi. Sasuke mengangguk.

"Oke!"

* * *

Sasuke memamerkan senyuman terbaiknya ketika berdiri di depan kelas untuk memperkenalkan diri. Ia tidak melihat Naruto di seluruh penjuru kelas. Sepertinya harapan untuk tidak sekelas dengan Naruto terkabul. Hal itulah yang membuat _mood_ Sasuke naik drastis.

"Perkenalkan, nama saya Uchiha Sasuke, pindahan dari Korea. Mohon bantuannya," ujar Sasuke.

"Uchiha Sasuke ini asli dari Jepang juga. Jadi kalian jangan canggung kepadanya. Kau juga, Sasuke. Jangan sungkan untuk meminta bantuan teman-temanmu!" ujar Iruka, wali kelas sekaligus pengajar pagi itu.

"Baik, Iruka _sensei."_

"Sasuke, kau bisa duduk disana!" Iruka menunjuk kursi di deretan nomor 2 dari belakang barisan paling kiri. Selain kursi kosong yang ditunjuk Iruka, sebenarnya ada kursi kosong lain yang terletak paling depan. Sasuke sebenarnya ingin mengambil tempat itu, tetapi sepertinya ada murid lain yang menempati karena Iruka langsung menyuruhnya untuk duduk di kursi belakang.

Setelah Sasuke duduk, Iruka berkata, "Seperti yang aku katakan kemarin bahwa hari ini ada rapat antara ketua dan Pembina klub sekolah. Jadi tugas kalian hari ini adalah mengerjakan soal yang sudah aku siapkan," Iruka menunjukkan lembar soal di tangannya.

"Harus selesai hari ini juga. Saat jam istirahat, semua soal dan jawaban harus sudah dikumpulkan di mejaku!" lanjut Iruka.

Beberapa murid menggumam protes tetapi Iruka sama sekali tidak peduli.

Setelah Iruka membagikan soal dan keluar kelas, suasana hening tadi seketika berubah. Ada yang mengerjakan soal bersama-sama, ada yang tidur, bernyanyi, bahkan ada yang menari-nari tidak jelas di depan kelas yang membuat Sasuke tertawa. Sepertinya orang-orang di kelasnya cukup menyenangkan.

"Hallo, Uchiha Sasuke!" sapa seorang murid laki-laki yang duduk di depannya. Laki-laki itu memiliki wajah tampan dengan senyuman yang manis.

"Namaku Suigetsu," laki-laki itu memperkenalkan diri masih dengan tersenyum. Sasuke heran bagaimana laki-laki di depannya ini bisa memperlihatkan senyumannya walaupun sedang berbicara. Ya… Tipe-tipe lelaki _playboy._ Itu yang terlintas di pikiran Sasuke.

"Salam kenal.." balas Sasuke.

Sepertinya Suigetsu tidak buruk untuk dijadikan sahabat di sekolah barunya.

* * *

Suigetsu adalah anak yang ramah dan menyenangkan, membuat Sasuke sangat nyaman berteman dengannya. Ditambah lagi mereka mempunyai hobi yang sama yaitu membaca komik dan menonton anime. Walaupun _genre_ yang mereka sukai berbeda, Sasuke menyukai _genre_ humor dan _sport_ sedangkan Suigetsu dengan gamblangnya mengatakan jika menyukai komik atau anime yang berbau _hentai._

Pada saat jam istirahat, Suigetsu mengajak Sasuke untuk ikut bersamanya ke kantin bertemu dengan rekan satu geng nya. Sasuke tentu saja langsung setuju. Di mata Sasuke, Suigetsu terlihat anak baik-baik (kecuali otak _hentainya_ ). Ia berharap teman satu geng Suigetsu juga sama baiknya seperti Suigetsu atau setidaknya bukan tukang buli seperti 'dia yang namanya tak boleh disebut'.

"Hello teman-teman! Aku membawa gadis cantik!" seru Suigetsu dengan suara lantang setelah mereka sampai di meja kantin paling pojok yang kata Suigetsu merupakan meja kekuasaannya.

Bukan hanya geng Suigetsu yang memperhatikan, tetapi seluruh penjuru kantin pun ikut memperhatikan mereka.

'SIALAN!' umpat Sasuke dalam hati. Sepertinya Suigetsu adalah tipe orang yang suka menjadi pusat perhatian. Lihat saja saat itu, bukannya langsung duduk, Suigetsu malah memberikan kedipan genit kepada murid-murid yang masih memperhatikan mereka.

"Siapa gadis cantik ini?" tanya salah satu dari geng Suigetsu sambil menunjuk Sasuke.

"Namanya Uchiha Sasuke, pindahan dari Korea," jawab Suigetsu antusias.

"Sasuke, ini Neji. Anak _dance_ juga sepertiku," Suigetsu memperkenalkan laki-laki tadi yang mengedip genit ke Sasuke. Sasuke tanpa sadar melongo.

"Kemudian di samping Neji namanya Sai," Suigetsu menunjuk laki-laki tampan berkulit putih pucat berwajah dingin yang mengingatkan Sasuke pada tokoh antagonis di drama-drama yang sering ditonton ibunya.

"Dia seorang model," lanjut Suigetsu. Sasuke mengangguk. 'Terlihat dari kulitnya yang terlihat halus dan terawat,' batin Sasuke memperhatikan Sai.

"Kemudian mereka Shikamaru dan Kiba," lanjut Suigetsu sambil menunjuk dua laki-laki yang duduk di pojokan. "Mereka berdua tergabung dalam tim inti klub basket. Mereka sangat ganas saat bertanding."

"Hallo, Sasuke!" sapa mereka berdua. Kesan pertama Sasuke ketika melihat Shikamaru adalah tipe laki-laki pemalas sedangkan Kiba terlihat kekanakan. Sasuke menjadi tidak sabar melihat Shikamaru dan Kiba bertanding untuk melihat keganasan mereka seperti apa yang dikatakan Suigetsu tadi.

Sasuke tersenyum, "Salam kenal semua," ujarnya.

"Salam kenal, Sasuke," ujar mereka kompak. Sasuke kemudian memilih duduk di samping Shikamaru.

"Sebenarnya masih ada dua orang lagi. Tetapi mereka berdua sedang sibuk. Yang satu ketua klub basket dan satunya adalah ketua dewan sekolah. Mungkin sebentar lagi mereka akan datang," Suigetsu menjelaskan. Mendengar perkataan Suigetsu, Sasuke menghela nafas panjang mendengarnya.

Satu kesimpulan yang didapat Sasuke saat itu adalah….

'Ia salah memilih teman.'

Sejak awal, Sasuke sudah berniat untuk menjadi murid yang biasa-biasa saja. Dan untuk merealisasikan niatnya, seharusnya ia berteman dengan murid yang biasa-biasa pula, bukan berteman dengan orang-orang seperti yang tergabung dalam lingkaran geng Suigetsu.

Pertama, Suigetsu merupakan anak _dance_ yang sangat menikmati kepopulerannya dan sangat suka cari perhatian.

Kedua, Neji juga anak _dance_ yang memiliki wajah tampan dan seksi. Kepopuleran Neji sepertinya setara dengan Suigetsu.

Ketiga, Sai seorang model dengan karisma dinginnya. Sasuke yakin banyak murid perempuan yang menjadi fans garis keras Sai.

Keempat, Shikamaru dan Kiba yang merupakan tim inti dari tim basket sekolah.

Ditambah lagi dengan Ketua Dewan Sekolah dan ketua tim basket.

'Teman-teman Suigetsu memang luar biasa,' batin Sasuke. Tetapi kemudian Sasuke menyadari sesuatu. 'Suigetsu tadi bilang Ketua Dewan Sekolah adalah teman satu gengnya. Bukankah Ketua Dewan Sekolah adalah…'

"Itachi _senpai_ , Naruto!" seru Neji tiba-tiba sambil memberi kode kepada seseorang untuk mendekat.

Deg.

'Naruto? Apa tadi Neji memanggil nama Naruto?' batin Sasuke. Sedetik kemudian Sasuke menyadari jika Neji juga menyebutkan nama Itachi, sontak Sasuke mengedarkan pandangannya mencari-cari Itachi. Ia sungguh berharap jika 'Itachi' yang disebutkan Neji tadi bukanlah kakaknya, walaupun ia tahu bahwa harapannya sia-sia karena Suigetsu sempat menyebutkan jika salah satu teman satu gengnya adalah Ketua Dewan Sekolah dan Sasuke sangat tahu siapa Ketua Dewan Sekolah di sekolah itu.

"Hai Bro!" sapa Itachi yang sudah mengambil tempat duduk di depan Shikamaru. Itachi sempat melihat Sasuke yang duduk di samping Shikamaru tetapi kemudian dengan cepat mengalihkan pandangannya. Sedangkan Naruto masih berdiri. Sasuke yakin jika saat itu Naruto sedang menatapnya. Sasuke memilih untuk berbincang dengan Shikamaru dan tidak menghiraukan Naruto.

"Sasuke!" Sasuke dengan terpaksa menghentikan acara bincang-bincangnya dan menatap Suigetsu yang memanggilnya.

"Aku ingin memperkenalkanmu dengan Itachi _senpai_ dan Naruto. Yang ini adalah Uchiha Itachi," ujar Suigetsu sambil menepuk bahu Itachi.

"Dia adalah kakak kelas kita dan menjabat sebagai Ketua Dewan Sekolah _._ Itachi _senpai_ adalah siswa yang _perfect,_ pokoknya diahebat dalam segala hal," ujar Suigetsu. Sasuke menatap Itachi sedangkan Itachi terlihat salah tingkah. Itachi sedikit tersenyum pada Sasuke. Mata Itachi memancarkan perasaan bersalah.

Sasuke tidak membalas senyuman Itachi. Sungguh, Sasuke tidak pernah menyangka jika kakaknya sendiri adalah teman satu geng dari Namikaze Naruto, makhluk yang paling dibencinya. Mungkin Tuhan sedang menghukumnya, di hari pertamanya sekolah secara tidak sengaja ia berhubungan dengan orang-orang yang berada di lingkungan pertemanan dengan Naruto. Apakah Sasuke marah pada Itachi? Jelas. Selama ini ia selalu mencurahkan keluh kesahnya tentang Naruto kepada kakaknya, tetapi respon kakaknya seolah-olah tidak mengenal Naruto.

Sasuke menahan amarahnya. Tidak ada gunanya jika meneriaki Itachi saat itu, malahan ia akan menimbulkan masalah baru. Ia menghela nafas panjang dan memberikan Itachi senyum terbaiknya, "Salam kenal, Itachi _senpai_!" sapa Sasuke dengan senyum dipaksakan yang dibalas dengan anggukan dari Itachi.

"Ngomong-ngomong, kalian berdua kan sama-sama dari keluarga Uchiha. Apa kalian tidak saling kenal?" tanya Shikamaru.

"Tidak. Kami mungkin saudara jauh. Aku bahkan baru mendengar ada seorang Uchiha bernama Uchiha Itachi," jawab Sasuke berbohong. Dia sudah mempersiapkan jawaban untuk segala pertanyaan menyangkut latar belakangnya.

"Dan yang berdiri di depanmu itu-" Sasuke mau tidak mau menatap Naruto yang sama sekali tidak beranjak dari hadapannya sejak tadi.

"-namanya Namikaze Naruto, kapten tim basket. Dia satu kelas dengan kita, tetapi tadi dia mengikuti rapat dengan para guru. Dia seperti Itachi _senpai_ kedua, _perfect_ dalam segala hal."

Hening.

Sasuke dan Naruto sama sekali tidak mengucapkan sepatah katapun. Senyuman Suigetsu perlahan-lahan menghilang dari wajahnya karena ia merasa bahwa saat itu bukan waktu yang tepat untuk pamer senyumanya yang menawan. Entah mengapa suasana di sekitar mereka berubah menjadi berat dan mencekam. Kiba yang biasanya pandai mencairkan suasana pun hanya diam. Bukan karena dia tak mampu, hanya saja Kiba ingin tahu drama apa yang akan terjadi saat itu.

Naruto lah yang pada akhirnya memecah keheningan, "Lama tidak bertemu, Uchiha Sasuke," ujarnya. Naruto tersenyum, tetapi Sasuke yakin itu hanyalah formalitas sehingga Sasuke pun tak membalas senyuman Naruto. Sasuke bahkan memutar bola matanya dan mendengus. Naruto memilih duduk berhadapan dengan Sasuke.

"Sudah bertahun-tahun kita tidak berjumpa. Aku sangat menantikan hari ini, saat kita bisa bertemu lagi. Jujur saja aku sangat kecewa ketika kau memilih pindah ke Korea. Syukurlah, pada akhirnya kau kembali…" ujar Naruto.

"Tetapi sepertinya kau tidak senang bisa bertemu lagi denganku," lanjutnya.

"Tentu saja," jawab Sasuke cepat. "Siapa yang senang bertemu lagi dengan si Brengsek Namikaze Naruto?" Suigetsu dan yang lainnya menahan nafas.

"Kalian berdua, ehm…. Sudah saling kenal?" tanya Shikamaru. Semua menatap Shikamaru tak percaya karena berani menanyakan hal seperti itu di suasana yang sedang panas-panasnya sedangkan yang ditatap hanya menampilkan wajah polos ingin tahu.

"Kita satu sekolah di sekolah dasar," jawab Naruto. Tatapannya masih terkunci pada Sasuke. Begitupula Sasuke.

"Uchiha Sasuke yang bahkan tidak bisa berjalan tanpa terjatuh, ceroboh, Uchiha Sasuke yang bodoh bahkan sampai dijauhi sahabatnya sendiri, dan segala hal mengerikan tentangnya," ejek Naruto. Parahnya dia mengatakan hal menyakitkan itu dengan tersenyum.

Sasuke mendengus, "Ya.. Benar sekali. Dan apakah kau masih ingat siapa yang membuat teman dekatku sendiri menjauhiku?"

Naruto menaikkan bahunya, seolah-olah ia tak tahu dan jujur itu membuat Sasuke kesal.

"KAU-"

"Kenapa suasana disini tegang sekali?"

Perhatian yang sebelumnya tertuju pada Naruto dan Sasuke teralihkan oleh seorang perempuan berambut merah dan seorang perempuan berambut pink yang berdiri di samping meja sambil menatap mereka bingung.

"Kariinnnnnn!" seru Suigetsu senang. Ia menarik pergelangan tangan perempuan berambut merah untuk duduk di sampingnya. Sedangkan perempuan berambut pink bernama Sakura memilih duduk di samping Karin.

Suigetsu dan Shikamaru bernafas lega dengan datangnya Karin dan Sakura sedangkan Neji, Sai, dan Kiba kecewa karena perang antara Sasuke dan Naruto harus terhenti padahal sedang seru-serunya.

"Karin, mengapa kau masih berpakaian seperti ini?" tanya Suigetsu frustasi melihat Karin yang merupakan bagian dari tim basket sekolah masih menggunakan seragam basket. Menurut Suigetsu, 'Hal terindah di dunia adalah Uzumaki Karin dengan balutan seragam basket yang keseksiannya tidak bisa dibandingkan dengan tokoh anime seksi yang sering ia tonton diam-diam.'

"Karena aku baru selesai bermain basket dan perutku merengek minta diisi, _eits-_ jangan peluk-peluk!" sembur Karin ketika Suigetsu berusaha memeluknya.

"Jangan membuat Karin marah, Suigetsu. Hari ini dia sedang _badmood._ Gosip miring tentang hubunganmu dengan Ino muncul lagi di kalangan anak basket. Entah siapa yang memulai membicarakannya kembali," ujar Sakura.

"Pantas saja Ino tidak datang bersama kalian," ujar Kiba.

" _By the way_ , siapa perempuan manis yang duduk disampingmu itu, Shikamaru?" tanya Sakura kemudian.

"Namanya Uchiha Sasuke. Dia baru pindah dari Korea, tetapi asli Jepang. Sasuke pernah satu sekolah dengan Naruto, lho- oops!" Bukan Shikamaru yang menjawab, tetapi Kiba yang langsung menutup mulutnya ketika ia sadar bahwa ia telah mengungkit kembali tentang hubungan Naruto dan Sasuke.

Sasuke hanya tersenyum kecil dan memberi kode kepada Kiba bahwa ia tidak apa-apa. Kiba nyengir minta maaf.

"Salam kenal," ujar Sasuke sambil tersenyum dan mengangguk sopan yang dibalas juga oleh Karin dan Sakura.

"Kau sangat cantik dan menggemaskan," tambah Sakura semangat. "Tetapi aku tidak mencium aroma _omega_ dari tubuhmu. Apa kau sudah mempunyai _mate_?" tanya Sakura kemudian.

"Hei-hei! Itu tidak sopan! Tidak seharusnya kau menanyakan hal itu padanya!" sembur Shikamaru.

"Itu privasi, Sakura bodoh!" kali ini Suigetsu yang berbicara.

"Maaf ya, Sasuke. Sakura memang agak menyebalkan jika menyangkut masalah bau. Tidak seperti _omega_ lain, indra penciumannya memang agak tajam. Dia suka sekali menciumi bau feromon orang-orang disekitarnya. Agak _freak_ sih," ujar Kiba.

Sasuke tertawa, "Tidak apa-apa kok. Aku…. Aku memang sudah mempunyai _mate._ "

"Wow, sudah kuduga. Kau sangat cantik, menggemaskan, dan manis. Tidak mungkin kau belum mempunyai _mate._ Tidak sepertimu, Kiba bodoh! Bahkan aku yakin _mate_ mu sembunyi ketika tahu kalau kau yang akan menjadi pasangan seumur hidupnya!" ejek Sakura sambil menunjuk Kiba.

"Hei, apa katamu! Mengacalah! Kau juga belum punya _mate!_ "

Mereka semua tertawa mendengar pertengkaran keduanya. Tidak ada yang menyadari jika Naruto menatap Sasuke dengan ekspresi yang sulit diartikan.

* * *

Tok Tok …

Hampir 10 menit Itachi mengetuk pintu kamar Sasuke yang diabaikan oleh pemiliknya. Sasuke, sang pemilik kamar tak beranjak dari ranjangnya dan sama sekali tidak merespon setiap ucapan dari kakaknya.

"Sasuke, _niichan_ minta maaf. Maaf karena membohongimu selama ini," ujar Itachi dari luar. "Tolong izinkan _niichan_ masuk. _Niichan_ akan menjelaskan semuanya kepadamu," lanjutnya.

Sambil telentang menghadap langit-langit kamarnya, Sasuke memejamkan matanya sejenak. Jika dipikir-pikir, ia sudah sering curhat tentang kebencianya pada Naruto sejak kelas 3 sekolah dasar. Kemudian ia berpisah dengan kakaknya pada saat sekolah menengah karena ia pindah ke Korea. Entah sejak kapan kakaknya mengenal baik musuh bebuyutannya, bisa jadi sejak sekolah menengah pertama, bisa juga pula saat sekolah menengah atas. Ada cukup waktu bagi kakaknya untuk mengatakan jika ia mengenal Naruto.

"Sasu…"

"Sasuke…."

Satu poin penting tentang kakaknya. Kakaknya adalah orang yang keras kepala. Sama seperti dirinya. Ia yakin kakaknya akan bertahan di depan pintunya, mengetuk pintunya dan mengucapkan permintaan maaf sampai ia mengizinkan kakaknya itu masuk.

Tidak ada pilihan lain, Sasuke pun berjalan menuju pintu dan membukanya. Itachi masih menggunakan seragam dan masih membawa tas sekolahnya.

"Masuklah," ujar Sasuke.

Itachi masuk ke kamar Sasuke dan memilih duduk di karpet. Itachi menepuk-nepuk karpet di sampingnya memberi kode agar Sasuke duduk disitu. Sasuke pun duduk.

"Aku tidak tahu harus memulai darimana."

"Kau bisa memulai dari 'sejak kapan kau mengenal baik si Namikaze?"

"Aku mengenalnya saat sekolah menengah pertama. Dia dulu adalah bagian dari dewan sekolah. Jujur saja, dia adalah murid yang bisa diandalkan, itulah mengapa aku heran ketika ia tidak bergabung di dewan sekolah saat sekolah menengah atas," jawab Itachi.

"Jadi kau mengenal si Namikaze sejak lama tetapi kau tidak mengatakannya kepadaku?" tanya Sasuke dengan nada tinggi karena marah.

Itachi menghela nafas panjang, "Eh, karena kupikir Naruto yang kau maksud bukan Naruto yang kukenal-"

"Omong kosong! Hanya satu Naruto di Keluarga Namikaze. _Niichan_ pikir aku bodoh?"

Itachi menghela nafas panjang, "Ayolah, Sasu… Jangan terlalu serius!" Itachi sedikit memberikan cengiran.

" _Niichan,_ dengar! Sejak aku masih menjadi bahan buli si Brengsek Namikaze Naruto, aku selalu mengutarakan keluh kesahku kepadamu dan kau seolah-olah tidak tahu siapa Namikaze Naruto yang aku ceritakan itu padahal faktanya kau satu geng dengannya!" ujar Sasuke tidak terima.

"Oke, _Niichan_ minta maaf. Tetapi Sasu, selama aku mengenal Naruto tidak pernah sekalipun aku berpikir bahwa dia adalah orang yang selama ini kau ceritakan. Apa yang kau ceritakan dengan kenyataan itu terlihat sangat berbeda."

"Kau berpikir aku berbohong?"

"Tidak Sasu, aku tidak berpikir seperti itu. Yang aku pikirkan adalah bahwa Naruto sudah berubah. Kau mengenal Naruto hanya sampai sekolah dasar. Kemudian kau pindah ke Korea sampai sekolah menengah. Ada banyak waktu bagi Naruto untuk berubah," setelah mengatakan itu, Itachi menggenggam kedua tangan Sasuke.

"Kau sudah mendengar sendiri dari Dokter Tsunade tentang betapa sakralnya hubunganmu dengan Naruto. Maka pikirkan baik-baik keputusanmu yang berusaha melepas ikatanmu dengannya. Masih ada waktu untuk mengenal Naruto lebih jauh. Jangan menghindar! _Niichan_ takut kau akan menyesal nantinya. Dan _Niichan_ minta maaf atas kebohongan _Niichan_ selama ini," Itachi tersenyum dan kemudian berjalan keluar, meninggalkan Sasuke dengan pikirannya yang kalut.

* * *

Pagi-pagi sekali, Sasuke sudah berangkat ke sekolah. Semalaman ia menangis, ia memang cengeng jika menyangkut Itachi. Ia bahkan melewatkan sarapan agar tidak bertemu Itachi. Untunglah bus yang ia tumpangi sangat lengang. Di sepanjang halte yang dilewati pun tidak banyak orang yang naik. Hingga di halte nomor 4, ia melihat Karin masuk ke dalam bus.

"Karin _senpai_!" Sasuke memberi kode kepada Karin untuk duduk di sampingnya.

"Apa _senpai_ selalu berangkat sepagi ini?" tanya Sasuke setelah Karin duduk. Karin mengangguk.

"Apa yang dilakukan _senpai_ pagi-pagi di sekolah?"

"Apa ini semacam interogasi mendadak?" tanya Karin.

"Eh,, aku hanya ingin tahu. Hihi. Lagi pula kan kita… ehm, teman," ujar Sasuke sedikit malu.

Karin menatap Sasuke cukup lama, ia menyadari sesuatu, "Kau habis menangis? Matamu sembab."

"Hah? Hahaha.. Apa kelihatan? Semalaman aku menangis karena menonton film sedih. Padahal aku sudah berusaha menutupi dengan poniku. Ternyata masih kelihatan ya…" jawab Sasuke. Karin mengangguk dan tersenyum, "Iya. Masih kelihatan. Kau terlihat sangat jelek."

"Huh…. Oh iya. _Senpai_ belum menjawab pertanyaanku lho!"

"Aku berangkat pagi-pagi untuk menyusun strategi dan membuat menu latihan bersama Guy _seonsei._ Sebenarnya itu tugas manajer, tetapi tim kami memang tidak memiliki manajer. Manajer terakhir kami tidak berguna. Jadi langsung ku depak saja dari tim basket," ujar Karin. Sasuke tersenyum. Ia sudah terbiasa dengan cara berbicara Karin. Ucapan Karin memang terdengar kasar, tetapi Sasuke bisa melihat sorot kehilangan di mata Karin.

"Wow, _senpai_ ikut membuat strategi? Hebat sekali!" puji Sasuke.

"Tentu, aku adalah ahli strategi di tim basket. Kau harus melihat pertandingan pertama ku sekitar 2 minggu lagi. Akan aku libas habis lawan-lawanku nanti!" ujar Karin. Sasuke mengangguk. Sasuke benar-benar sangat menyukai Karin yang apa adanya.

* * *

5 menit sebelum bel masuk berbunyi, Sasuke baru masuk ke kelasnya. Ia menghabiskan pagi tadi dengan tidur di perpustakaan. Namun, ketika ia sedang berjalan menghampiri mejanya, ia menyadari sesuatu. Seharusnya yang duduk di belakangnya adalah Hinata, tetapi mengapa malah Naruto? Dan sialnya lagi, Naruto menatapnya dengan tatapan menantang. Sasuke langsung memutar arah menghampiri Hinata yang duduk di barisan depan yang setahu Sasuke adalah tempat duduk Naruto.

"Apa aku telah melakukan kesalahan? Mengapa kau pindah tempat duduk?" tanya Sasuke _to the point_. Hinata yang baru berpura-pura membaca buku menjadi gelagapan. "Eh, ehh.. Aku. Aku…." Mata Hinata masih terkunci pada buku yang dipegangnya, tak ada keberanian untuk menatap Sasuke yang berdiri di sampingnya.

"Apa si Namikaze yang menyuruhmu pindah?" tanya Sasuke lagi. Hinata diam. Dan Sasuke yakin dengan diamnya Hinata berarti dugaannya benar. "Kau jangan takut padanya! Ayo kita kembali ke belakang! Aku akan menendang bokong si Namikaze itu untukmu," ajak Sasuke. Mendengar perkataan Sasuke, Hinata mendongak dan tersenyum pada Sasuke. Hinata memang tidak suka jika harus duduk di barisan depan. Ia menyadari jika ia bukanlah murid yang pandai di kelasnya sehingga ia akan lebih senang jika duduk di belakang dan terhindar dari pertanyaan-pertanyaan mendadak yang sering dilontarkan para guru.

"Aku-" ucapan Hinata terhenti ketika ia melihat Naruto yang menatapnya tajam. Sasuke yang menyadari itu langsung menatap Naruto tak kalah tajam.

"Pengecut sekali kau, Namikaze! Kau mengancam Hinata dengan tatapan tajam seperti itu."

"Tatapan tajam seperti apa, Sasuke? Tatapanku selalu membuat wanita histeris dan tidak ada wanita yang merasa terancam," ujar Naruto dengan nada sombong.

"Apa jangan-jangan kalian bukan wanita?" ejek Naruto yang membuat beberapa anak tertawa.

"Oh ayolah, Sasuke. Apa kau takut duduk dekat denganku? Lagipula banyak sekali hal yang ingin kuceritakan kepadamu. Mungkin kita bisa menghabiskan waktu setelah pulang sekolah untuk saling bertukar cerita?" ujar Naruto basa-basi. Sasuke bisa mendengar beberapa anak berbisik-bisik. Entah gosip seperti apa yang akan tersebar nantinya.

"Ada apa ini? Apa kalian tidak mendengar beberapa menit lalu bel masuk sudah berbunyi?" ujar sebuah suara. Kurenai, pengajar matematika yang memiliki bodi seksi lah yang berbicara dengan menatap galak semua murid.

Mereka langsung duduk di kursi masing-masing, begitu juga Sasuke yang begitu enggan duduk di depan Naruto. Setelah semua dirasa sudah tenang, Kurenai berkata, "Buka buku kalian di halaman 53!"

Semua anak melakukannya dengan patuh, membuat Sasuke terheran-heran. Bahkan si trio berisik- _julukan itu diberikan Sasuke kepada Kiba, Rock Lee, dan Suigetsu karena tingkah absurd mereka_ \- juga menjadi murid yang baik. Padahal kemarin mereka bertiga terlihat asal-asalan dan sama sekali tidak memperhatikan. Bahkan kemarin mereka bertiga juga berani dan kompak ketika menggoda para guru. Tetapi tidak untuk hari itu. Dan Sasuke sepertinya tahu apa alasannya. 'Sepertinya Kurenai _sensei_ adalah salah satu pengajar _killer_ di sekolah,' batin Sasuke.

Hampir 30 menit Sasuke mendengarkan penjelasan dari Kurenai, tetapi sepertinya otaknya memang tidak pernah bisa menyerap pelajaran matematika dengan baik. Sasuke bukanlah orang bodoh. Di sekolah lamanya, ia cukup menguasai segala pelajaran. Nilainya pun terbilang bagus.

Ya.. Segala pelajaran, kecuali matematika.

Tetapi Sasuke tidak menyerah. Dalam hati ia menyengamati dirinya sendiri, 'Kau bisa, Sasuke!' Sasuke kembali berusaha berkonsentrasi selama pelajaran. Tetapi hambatan lain muncul.

Sasuke merasa punggungnya di tusuk-tusuk dengan bolpoin, tetapi Sasuke berusaha menghiraukan. Tak lama kemudian Sasuke merasakan beberapa helai rambutnya ditarik-tarik yang membuat kepala Sasuke mendongak. Sasuke dengan kesabaran yang luar bisa kemudian menggulung rambutnya. Tak cukup sampai disitu, Sasuke merasa kursinya didorong ke depan dengan kaki. Hebatnya adalah semua itu dilakukan di waktu yang tepat sehingga Kurenai tidak menyadari jika ada yang usil di kelasnya.

"Jika kau melakukan itu lagi aku bersumpah akan membunuhmu, Namikaze!" ancam Sasuke bisik-bisik.

"Cih, ancaman kampungan!" ejek Naruto.

"Aku bersungguh-sungguh brengsek!"

"Aku ingin tahu metode apa yang ingin kau gunakan untuk membunuhku."

"Aku akan membunuhmu dengan metode paling kejam. Akan kusekap kau sampai mati kelaparan kemudian…"

"Sepertinya Uchiha Sasuke mempunyai cerita yang menarik. Bisa kau ceritakan kepada teman-temanmu daripada kau bergumam sendiri?" kali ini Kurenai yang berbicara. Sasuke menatap horror Kurenai.

"Eh, maaf _sensei_. Tetapi Namikaze Naruto lah yang menggangguku," adu Sasuke.

"Mengganggumu? Tetapi yang kulihat adalah Namikaze Naruto sibuk mencatat apa yang kutulis di papan tulis."

Sasuke menoleh ke belakang dan mendapati Naruto sedang mencatat. Naruto kemudian menatap Sasuke dengan ekspresi polosnya, "Apa?"

Sasuke menatap Naruto tidak percaya. "Te-tetapi tadi…"

"Tenten, apa kau melihat Naruto mengganggu Sasuke?" tanya Kurenai kepada murid yang duduk di samping kanan Naruto. Tenten terlihat terkejut, "Aku-" Tenten memang melihatnya. Tetapi jika ia mengiyakan apa yang dikatakan Sasuke, berarti ia menyalahkan si nomor satu, Namikaze Naruto. Bisa-bisa ia habis di tangan para penggemar Naruto.

"Aku melihatnya, _sensei_!" Kiba yang duduk paling pojok kananlah yang berkata, membuat Naruto spontan menatap Kiba tidak percaya atas kesaksian yang Naruto yakini adalah kesaksian palsu.

"Aku melihat Naruto mengganggu Sasuke," lanjut Kiba.

"Iya _sensei,_ aku juga melihatnya. Aku melihat Naruto err…" Shikamaru yang ikut menimpali bingung ingin mengatakan apa karena pada kenyataannya baik Kiba maupun Shikamaru sama sekali tidak memperhatikan apa yang dilakukan Naruto.

"Eh, aku melihat Naruto memukul kepala Sasuke dengan buku paket sebanyak 5 kali," lanjut Shikamaru dengan kebohongannya. Kiba tersenyum dalam hati karena ia merasa drama yang ia mulai sepertinya akan sukses besar. Sedangkan Naruto dalam hati mengumpati mereka berdua.

"Berarti kau tidak melihat yang terakhir karena aku melihat Naruto melakukan itu sebanyak 6 kali," ujar Kiba menambahkan dengan memberi penekanan pada kalimat 'enam kali'. Ekspresinya dibuat senatural mungkin.

Kurenai terlihat tidak percaya dengan perkataan Kiba maupun Shikamaru. Reputasi Naruto sangat bersih. Akan sangat tidak mungkin apabila Naruto melakukan tindakan kekanakan seperti itu.

"Apa ada lagi yang melihatnya?" tanya Kurenai lagi.

Satu detik.

Dua detik.

Tiga detik.

Hingga detik ke sepuluh tidak ada yang berbicara. Hingga kemudian, seseorang mengacungkan tangannya dengan mantap.

"Saya melihatnya _, sensei,_ " hampir semua mata membelalak ketika melihat Hinata yang berbicara. Tidak pernah mereka sangka jika Hinata lah yang memberikan kesaksian. Hinata duduk di barisan kanan paling depan sedangkan Naruto dan Sasuke di barisan kiri belakang. Jarak yang cukup jauh bukan? Lagipula untuk apa Hinata malah memperhatikan belakang?

"Tidakkah kau sadar jika kesaksianmu membuatku berpikir bahwa kau sibuk memperhatikan belakang dibandingkan memperhatikan pelajaranku?"

"Maaf, _sensei._ Bukannya saya tidak memperhatikan anda. Saya tidak sengaja melihat Naruto memukul kepala Sasuke ketika mengambil bolpoin saya yang terjatuh. Jika anda tidak percaya dengan perkataan saya, anda bisa bertanya kepada Tenten. Bukankah tadi Tenten belum sempat menjawab pertanyaan anda?" usul Hinata.

"Ya _sensei, s_ aya melihatnya. Namikaze Naruto melakukannya 7 kali," Tenten mengatakan dengan mantap. 'Persetan dengan fans labil Naruto. Aku harus menegakkan kebenaran. Ya.. Walaupun sedikit bumbu kebohongan,' batin Tenten.

Kurenai tidak berkutik. Ia tidak bisa untuk tidak percaya walaupun memang sulit dipercaya jika Naruto dengan teganya memukul seorang anak baru dengan sebuah buku paket ditambah lagi Naruto melakukannya sebanyak 7 kali?

"Namikaze Naruto dan Uchiha Sasuke. Kalian kerjakan halaman 55 di perpustakaan dan harus dikumpulkan setelah jam ini selesai. Jangan keluyuran kemana-mana. Aku akan meminta Ashuma _sensei_ untuk mengawasi kalian. Kalian bisa keluar sekarang!"

Saat berjalan keluar kelas, Naruto melihat bahu Shikamaru dan Kiba bergetar di balik buku paket yang menutupi wajah mereka. 'Sialan mereka berdua menertawaiku,' batin Naruto kesal.

Sedangkan Sasuke memberikan kode 'terima kasih' kepada Hinata dan Tenten yang mau membantunya walaupun pada akhirnya dia pun harus menjalani hukuman. Tetapi setidaknya, reputasi Naruto sebagai murid teladan telah tercoreng dan Sasuke sudah sangat puas akan hal itu.

* * *

Sasuke sama sekali tidak mengerti apa itu sin, cos, tan, dan semua barisan angka pada soal di depannya. Ada sekitar 20 soal yang harus dijawab dan harus diuraikan pula cara penyelesaiannya. Ia sudah membaca soal pertama hampir sepuluh kali dan ia tak menemukan titik terang. Jika saja saat itu ia tidak sedang menjauhi kakaknya, ia pasti sudah meminta bantuan kakaknya.

Sasuke melihat Naruto yang duduk di pojok ruangan terlihat santai ketika mengerjakan soal. Bahkan Naruto mengerjakan soal yang menurut Sasuke 'sangat laknat'sambil mendengarkan musik. Sasuke merengut tanpa sadar, sejak di sekolah dasar Naruto memang sudah terkenal sebagai siswa jenius. Berbeda dengan dirinya yang sudah terkenal payah di pelajaran matematika. Hal inilah yang menjadi salah satu bahan buli Naruto padanya dan ia tak ingin merasakannya lagi di sekolah menengah.

Naruto yang menyadari Sasuke memperhatikannya ikut menatap balik Sasuke. Walaupun jarak mereka cukup jauh Sasuke tahu Naruto sedang menyeringai. Dan dengan kurang ajarnya Naruto memamerkan lembar jawabnya yang sudah penuh dengan angka-angka. Naruto menghabiskan sekitar 7 lembar untuk menjawab 20 soal dan tanpa beban ia memamerkan satu persatu pada Sasuke.

Sasuke menulis sesuatu di lembar soalnya dengan kebencian yang luar biasa dan kemudian menunjukkannya pada Naruto. Naruto tertawa ketika membaca apa yang ditulis Sasuke.

 _AKU AKAN MEMBUNUHMU, BAJINGAN!_

Naruto tertawa terpingkal-pingkal sedangkan Sasuke masih menggumamkan sumpah serapah sambil menulis jawabannya tanpa melihat soal mengingat beberapa menit lagi jam matematika akan selesai.

* * *

"Uchiha Sasuke," seharusnya Sasuke sudah terbiasa dengan sikap dingin Kurenai, tetapi tetap saja ia masih merasakan bulu kuduknya berdiri setiap guru matematikanya ini berbicara padanya apalagi ditambah dengan tatapan dingin mematikan yang menatap tepat ke matanya.

"I-iya," jawab Sasuke terbata-bata. Sebelum masuk ruang guru, Sasuke sudah menyiapkan diri untuk mendapatkan dampratan dari Kurenai. Tetapi tetap saja ia ciut ketika berhadapan langsung dengan sang guru _killer._

"Aku tidak tahu apa yang kau pelajari di sekolah lamamu. Perlu kau ketahui bahwa soal no 1 sampai dengan soal nomor 5 merupakan soal dasar dan kau sama sekali tidak menjawab pertanyaan itu dengan benar."

"Tiga soal pertama yang dijawab Naruto sudah membuatku yakin bahwa dia mengerjakan soal-soal lainnya dengan baik, tetapi kau! Soal pertama, soal yang paling dasar saja kau mengerjakannya asal-asalan. Mana mungkin aku mau menghabiskan waktu berhargaku untuk membaca jawabanmu yang lain yang aku yakini pasti asal-asalan juga!" bentak Kurenai.

Sasuke menunduk. Ia tidak punya apa-apa untuk membela diri karena apa yang dikatakan Kurenai memang benar.

"Sekitar dua minggu lagi akan ada latihan ujian pertama untuk persiapan ujian semester. Aku tidak mau tahu, kau harus sudah menguasai dasarnya. Aku tidak ingin membuat namaku tercoreng karena mempunyai anak didik yang tidak tahu apa-apa."

Kurenai melempar lembar jawaban Sasuke ke tempat sampah. "Aku mengajar matematika di kelasmu, otomatis jika kau tidak becus mengerjakan soal maka orang-orang akan berpikir bahwa aku tidak becus mengajarimu. Maka aku putuskan agar Namikaze Naruto yang akan menjadi tutor matematika mu untuk mengejar ketertinggalanmu selama ini," lanjut Kurenai membuat keputusan. Tentu saja Sasuke protes.

"Namikaze Naruto? Mengapa harus dia, _sensei_. Saya janji saya akan belajar giat dan-"

"Tidak, Sasuke. Ini sudah keputusanku. Harus ada tutor untukmu."

Sasuke tidak menyerah, "Bagaimana kalau yang lain, _sensei_? Mungkin Uchiha Itachi? Saya pernah mendengar bahwa dia adalah murid jenius disini," pinta Sasuke. Sasuke rela untuk menurunkan ego nya untuk meminta bantuan kepada kakaknya daripada harus menjadi err – 'murid Naruto'.

Mendegar penolakan terang-terangan Sasuke membuat Naruto kesal. 'Mengapa Sasuke lebih memilih Itachi _senpai_ daripada aku? Sasuke mengenal Itachi _senpai_ juga baru kemarin,' batin Naruto.

Kurenai terlihat mempertimbangkan permintaan Sasuke, "Dia memang pintar. Tetapi aku tidak yakin dia akan meluangkan waktunya untuk menjadi tutormu. Jika kau ingin Uchiha Itachi yang menjadi tutormu, maka kau sendirilah yang memintanya. Jika dia setuju, minta dia untuk datang menemuiku."

Sasuke mengangguk semangat. "Terima kasih, _sensei,_ " ujar Sasuke yang mendapat balasan anggukan dari Kurenai.

"Kalian berdua boleh pergi. Aku harap kalian tidak mengacau lagi di kelasku!"

"Baik, _sensei,"_ ujar mereka berdua serempak.

* * *

"Apa kau sebegitu takutnya padaku hingga kau berusaha untuk tidak berhubungan denganku?" tanya Naruto dengan nada meremehkan yang paling dibenci Sasuke. Sasuke yang berjalan di depan Naruto berhenti. Naruto pun ikut berhenti, menunggu reaksi Sasuke yang ia yakin pasti akan meledak-ledak.

"Aku sungguh membencimu, Namikaze. Tidakkah kau bisa menarik kesimpulan sendiri? Aku tidak ingin berhubungan denganmu. Tetapi bukan berarti aku takut," ujar Sasuke masih dalam keadaaan membelakangi Naruto.

Sasuke mendengar Naruto tertawa. "Benarkah itu? Benarkah kau tidak takut kepadaku? Aku bisa melihat ketakutan di matamu setiap kau melihatku. Lagipula bukankah aneh ketika kau lebih memilih Itachi _senpai_ untuk menjadi tutormu padahal kau belum begitu mengenalnya, ditambah lagi dia disibukkan dengan tugasnya sebagai ketua Dewan Sekolah. Apa kau tidak tahu malu dengan menambah beban Itachi _senpai_ hanya untuk mengajarimu berhitung?" cerca Naruto.

Sasuke menggeram marah. Ia berbalik cepat dan mendorong Naruto ke dinding kemudian menarik kerah seragam Naruto. "Dengar Namikaze! Jauhkan pikiran bodohmu tentang dugaanmu bahwa aku takut padamu. Apa yang perlu ditakutkan dari orang sepertimu?"

Naruto menyeringai, ia sangat terhibur dengan apa yang dilakukan Sasuke. Semua yang dilakukan Sasuke mengingatkannya pada perlawanan Sasuke ketika ia buli saat di sekolah dasar. Sifat tidak mau kalah dan kekeraskepalaan Sasuke ternyata masih sama.

"Kalau kau tidak takut padaku, lalu mengapa kau harus menghindar? Kau jadi muridku dan aku jadi tutormu. Selesai kan?"

"Apa yang bisa menjadi jaminan bahwa kau melakukannya dengan benar? Bisa saja kau hanya main-main dan membuat semuanya semakin buruk!"

Naruto memegang kedua tangan Sasuke yang masih mencengkeram kerah seragamnya, dengan paksa ia melepas cengkeraman itu. Kemudian Naruto memegang pundak sempit Sasuke dan berbalik memenjarakan Sasuke diantara tembok dan tubuhnya. Sasuke terlihat semakin marah.

"Perlu kau ketahui bahwa Namikaze Naruto memiliki reputasi yang luar biasa cemerlang di sekolah. Dia tidak mungkin mencemarkan namanya dengan menjadikan muridnya yang bodoh menjadi semakin bodoh. Dan harus kau ingat! Aku melakukan ini bukan karena ingin membantumu, Sasuke."

Naruto semakin mendekat, membisikkan sesuatu kepada Sasuke, "Aku hanya ingin mengetahui apakah level kebodohanmu masih sama seperti ketika kau di sekolah dasar."

Sasuke menatap Naruto dengan tatapan paling tajam yang ia punya, "SIALAN KAU NAMIKAZE NARUTO!"

* * *

Sasuke tidak mempunyai pilihan lain. Dengah penuh keterpaksaan, ia harus diajari matematika oleh seseorang yang ia labeli sebagai makhluk paling menyebalkan seantero jagad raya. Ia sudah meminta pendapat Itachi lewat pesan singkat dan parahnya Itachi malah menyetujuinya. Padahal ia sempat berharap setelah Itachi menerima pesannya, kakaknya itu langsung menghadap Kurenai dan menawarkan diri untuk menjadi tutornya. Kakaknya memang sangat tidak peka.

Jadinya setelah bel pulang sekolah berbunyi, Sasuke menunggu Naruto di parkiran. Sasuke pikir ketika Naruto memutuskan menjadikan manshion Namikaze sebagai tempat belajar adalah hal yang paling buruk, tetapi ternyata ada yang lebih buruk. Di hari itu juga, Namikaze Naruto akan memulai kelas pembelajaran pertamanya. 'Sialan, kenapa langsung dimulai hari ini?' batin Sasuke.

"Cepat naik!" perintah Naruto sambil melemparkan helm ke arahnya.

"Kau membawa dua helm?" tanya Sasuke sambil menimang-nimang helm yang dibawanya.

"Itu milik Shikamaru. Besok kau bawa helm sendiri!"

Sasuke mencibir. "Iya-iya.." ujarnya sambil naik ke motor Naruto.

"Jangan memegang pinggangku, pundakku, apalagi memelukku! Cari pegangan lain!" Sasuke memutar bola matanya bosan, "Siapa juga yang mau memelukmu!" sungut Sasuke.

Tetapi pada akhirnya Sasuke secara spontan memeluk Naruto karena cara berkendara Naruto yang kebut-kebutan. Naruto diam-diam tersenyum ketika setiap ia membelok tajam atau menyalip, pelukan Sasuke mengerat diiringi dengan umpatan-umpatan dari bibir Sasuke. Dan setelah sampai, Sasuke dengan membabi buta memukuli Naruto dengan helm pinjamannya.

* * *

Sasuke tahu jika keluarga Namikaze dikenal sebagai keluarga paling kaya di Jepang. Sasuke yang dari kalangan atas pun bisa terpesona dengan manshion Namikaze yang indah. Ia berusaha menyembunyikan kekagumannya, tetapi nyatanya itu sia-sia. Secara tidak sadar kepala Sasuke menoleh ke kanan dan ke kiri sambil berdecak kagum.

"Dimana-mana ada cctv. Jadi jangan berpikir untuk mengambil barang yang bukan milikmu, Uchiha Sasuke!" ujar Naruto.

"APA KAU BILANG-"

"Naruto, siapa perempuan cantik ini?"

Pertengkaran mereka harus terhenti ketika sebuah suara menginterupsi mereka. Seorang wanita paruh baya yang sangat cantik menghampiri mereka berdua.

" _Kaachan,_ ini Uchiha Sasuke," jawab Naruto. Walaupun Sasuke membenci Naruto, tetapi ia tidak masih bisa berpikir realistis untuk tidak membenci keluarga Naruto, apalagi wanita paruh baya di depannya ini yang terlihat sangat ramah.

"Selamat siang, bibi," sapa Sasuke sopan.

"Aku Namikaze Kushina. Ibu dari Naruto. Senang bertemu denganmu, Sasuke," wanita bernama Kushina itu tersenyum yang dibalas senyuman juga oleh Sasuke. "Senang bertemu dengan Bibi."

"Ayo duduk dulu," Kushina mempersilakan Sasuke untuk duduk di ruang tamu.

"Tidak, _Kaachan_. Kita langsung saja ke kamarku. Aku harus segera mengajari si bodoh ini! Jika menunggu lebih lama, bisa jadi otaknya akan semakin berkarat," ujar Naruto. Sasuke menatap Naruto dengan tatapan tidak terima.

"Oh, jadi kalian akan belajar bersama? Baiklah. _Kaachan_ akan menyiapkan cemilan untuk kalian berdua. Sasuke, anggap saja rumah sendiri ya…" ujar Kushina menatap Sasuke dengan tatapan lembut. Sedetik kemudian, ketika Kushina menatap Naruto, tatapan Kushina berubah menjadi tatapan menusuk, "Jangan berbicara seperti itu pada Sasuke! Mengerti!"

Naruto mengangguk malas. Naruto memberi kode Sasuke untuk mengikutinya. "Saya belajar dulu ya Bibi!" pamit Sasuke. Kushina mengangguk, "Kalau Naruto bertingkah menyebalkan, jitak saja kepalanya!" Sasuke nyengir mendengarnya.

* * *

"Ya Tuhan, Sasuke! Aku tahu kau bodoh, tetapi aku tidak menyangka jika kau sebodoh ini! Untuk saat ini saja, gunakan otakmu yang kecil itu! Untung kebodohan tidak menular. Jika itu terjadi maka _bla bla bla_ ,"

Sasuke menatap Naruto kesal. Hampir 1 jam ia belajar, dan hampir 1 jam pula ia mendengar umpatan dan celaan dari Naruto yang menurut Sasuke sok jenius. Sasuke tahu jika ia tidak sebodoh itu, setidaknya ia bisa menyelesaikan beberapa soal. Tetapi Naruto sama sekali tidak menghargai usahanya. Alih-alih memujinya (ingat! Sasuke tidak berharap Naruto memujinya), Naruto malah mengatakan jika itu hanyalah kebetulan semata. Sasuke yakin seratus persen jika mulut Naruto memang paling bisa diandalkan untuk hal-hal negatif saja.

"Kau mengerti?" tanya Naruto dengan nada sedikit membentak.

'Mengerti apa?' batin Sasuke. Beberapa detik yang lalu otaknya sedikit nge - _blank_ dan sama sekali tidak memperhatikan apa yang disampaikan oleh Naruto. Parahnya Naruto sepertinya menyadari kebingungannya. Ketika melihat Naruto sepertinya akan meledak-ledak, Sasuke memberikan cengiran terbaiknya dan berkata, "Bagaimana kalau pelajaran hari ini cukup sampai disini. Tidak efektif jika kita belajar terlalu lama. Akan lebih baik belajar sebentar tetapi …"

"Siapa kau berani mengajariku?" kali ini Naruto dengan sengaja mengeluarkan aura dominannya. Sebagai seorang _alpha,_ ia dapat mengeluarkan auranya yang membuat orang-orang di sekitarnya merasa terintimidasi, terutama kaum _omega._ Naruto memang jarang mengeluarkan auranya karena ia memiliki aura yang begitu kuat. Pernah beberapa murid _beta_ dari sekolah lain menantangnya berkelahi, tetapi hanya dengan mengeluarkan auranya, mereka langsung kocar-kacir melarikan diri karena takut. Naruto juga penah melakukan itu kepada _omega_ yang menggodanya. Dan seperti yang ia duga, _omega_ itu juga ketakutan. Untuk saat ini, ia hanya ingin main-main dengan Sasuke. 'Biar dia tahu posisinya sebagai seorang _omega,_ ' batin Naruto.

Akan tetapi, reaksi Sasuke tidak seperti yang ia harapkan.

Entah apa yang dipikirkan Sasuke, tiba-tiba Sasuke merangkak menuju Naruto dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan, tatapan seksi dan menggoda yang membuat dada Naruto berdesir. Naruto menelan ludahnya dengan susah payah.

Tidak berhenti sampai di situ. Sasuke langsung duduk di pangkuan Naruto sambil mengalungkan kedua tangannya ke leher Naruto, mendekap Naruto begitu erat. Naruto menahan nafas ketika ia merasakan Sasuke mengendus-endus lehernya.

'Oh Tuhan, apa yang dilakukannya?' batin Naruto. Jantungnya berdetak begitu kencang. Ada sensasi menggelitik di perutnya yang terasa begitu menyenangkan. Dan ia menyukai sensasi itu.

Tiba-tiba Naruto merasa pelukan Sasuke melonggar dan Sasuke berhenti mengendus-endus lehernya. Kepala Sasuke terkulai lemah di bahunya. Entah tidur atau pingsan, Naruto tidak tahu. Yang harus ia lakukan saat itu adalah menetralkan detak jantungnya terlebih dahulu.

"Permainan apa yang kau lakukan, Sasuke?" bisik Naruto lirih sambil menggendong Sasuke dan membaringkannya ke ranjangnya.

* * *

"Kau tidak ingat apa-apa?" tanya Naruto sangsi ketika Sasuke mengatakan tidak mengingat apa yang telah dilakukannya sebelum pingsan. Saat itu mereka sedang berjalan menuju lantai bawah.

"Tidak. Memang apa yang aku lakukan?" tanya Sasuke enteng. Padahal apa yang dilakukan Sasuke sempat membuat Naruto mati kutu.

"Tidak usah dipikirkan."

"Sasuke!" seru Kushina setengah berlari menghampiri Sasuke.

"Kau sudah tidak apa-apa? Kalau kau masih pusing kau bisa menginap disini," ujar Kushina.

"Terima kasih bibi, tapi saya harus pulang. Terima kasih untuk hari ini. Kue nya enak sekali," puji Sasuke. Kushina tersenyum. "Aku akan membuat kue yang lebih enak lagi jika kau berkunjung kesini lagi. Bukankah kau besok akan belajar lagi dengan Naruto?"

"Tidak, _Kaachan._ Aku besok sore ada latih tanding untuk persiapan turnamen. Mungkin lusa," jawab Naruto. Kushina kecewa mendengarnya.

"Baiklah. Hati-hati di jalan," dan Sasuke pun pamit.

"Namikaze, mengapa kau mengantarku dengan menggunakan mobil? Lebih enak naik motor, kau tahu?" tanya Sasuke.

"Ck, lebih enak naik motor kepalamu! Kau tadi mengumpati ku sepanjang jalan!" protes Naruto.

"Habis kau mengebut sih! Jadi mengapa kau menggunakan mobil, Namikaze?"

" _Kaachan_ yang menyuruhku menggunakan mobil untuk mengantarmu. Katanya angin malam tidak baik untuk wanita bodoh dan lemah yang pingsan hanya karena belajar matematika sepertimu!" jawab Naruto. Sebenarnya Kushina tidak pernah meminta Naruto untuk mengantarkan Sasuke dengan menggunakan mobil. Itu hanyalah inisiatif Naruto sendiri karena khawatir Sasuke masih pusing atau parahnya pingsan di perjalanan. Naruto tidak mungkin mengatakan alasan yang sebenarnya pada Sasuke kan?

"Wanita lemah kau bilang?" Sasuke dengan sekuat tenaga berusaha mencekik Naruto yang sedang menyetir.

"Hei-hei. Aku sedang menyetir, bodoh! Heiii-"

"KAU PIKIR AKU PEDULI!" dan Sasuke masih berusaha mencekik Naruto.

* * *

Setelah acara cekik mencekik di sepanjang perjalanan, akhirnya mereka pun sampai.

"Jadi ini rumahmu?" Naruto memberhentikan mobilnya di depan sebuah rumah minimalis dengan taman yang lumayan luas.

Sasuke mengangguk.

"Tentu saja," jawab Sasuke. Tidak mungkin Sasuke membiarkan Naruto mengantarkannya sampai ke rumah 'aslinya'. Jadinya ia memilih untuk mengaku-ngaku bahwa rumah yang Sasuke sendiri tidak tahu siapa pemiliknya sebagai rumahnya.

"Kalau begitu aku akan masuk-"

"Eh jangan! Kau harus pulang! Aku tidak menerima tamu di malam hari, apalagi tukang buli sepertimu!"

"Aku besok bertanding," ujar Naruto tiba-tiba.

"Apa?"

"Lupakan! Belajar lah dulu sebelum tidur!" dan setelah mengatakan itu, Naruto pergi.

Sasuke menatap mobil Naruto yang pergi menjauh. Ia kemudian mengirim pesan kepada sopirnya untuk menjemputnya. Sembari menunggu, Sasuke duduk dengan bersandar pada pagar tembok rumah yang diakuinya tadi.

Hari itu adalah hari yang panjang bagi Sasuke. Hari yang panjang sekaligus menyenangkan. Selama 2 hari bersekolah di sekolahnya yang baru, ia sudah dipertemukan dengan banyak teman baik. Dipertemukan dengan teman-teman baik yang menyambungkan tali takdirnya bersama Naruto. Siapa yang menyangka jika niatnya untuk menghindari Naruto malah berakhir menjadi murid Naruto dan bahkan sampai berkunjung ke rumahnya.

Naruto memang tidak semenyebalkan dulu. Tetapi ia masih tidak bisa menerima jika Naruto lah yang menjadi _mate_ nya. Ia ingin mencari pasangan yang pengertian padanya, bukan seperti Naruto yang selalu mengibarkan bendera perang.

Keputusan untuk tetap menyembunyikan identitasnya sebagai _mate_ Naruto menurut Sasuke sudah benar. Dan ia akan menyembunyikannya setidaknya sampai ia bertemu bulan purnama lagi.

 **TBC…**

* * *

 **Balasan**

sembentopan17 : udah lanjut nih. Makasih ya udah me _review._

N.S LOVERS : udah lanjutttt….. Makasih ya udah me _review_

Arum Junnie : saya juga suka sama cerita ABO. Makasih ya sudah me _review._

Teza : udah lanjuuutt. Makasih ya udah _mereview._

Fahrie Hamada : udah lanjuuttttttttt. Makasih udah me _review._

Aoi : Iya itu _typo…_ FF ini sebenarnya buat pair Naruto x Sasuke. Tetapi kujadikan Narusasu. Eh ternyata masih banyak _typo_ nya. Makasih atas koreksi dan _review_ nya.

aifebry : udah lanjuuuuuttt. Makasih udah me _review_

 _ **Review anda membuat saya semangat untuk menulis chapter selanjutnya…**_

 _ **Jadi jangan lupa review ya..**_


End file.
